What I've been looking for
by RedDevil11
Summary: Enchanted Forest AU: Emma wants to find out who her parents are. When she stumbles upon naval officer Killian Jones, she might find more than she ever looked for. They start the quest on finding her parents. Meanwhile, Queen Snow decides to marry herself away to ensure the safety of her country. Regina must do everything to stop her and bring her taken away love back. CS & Snowing
1. Change

_**Hey, so this is my new story. I've read so many of this in the last few months that I was inspired. This will feature mainly Captain Swan and Snowing, but also Outlaw Queen, Frozen Jewel and a bit Franken Wolf.**_

 _ **If you have any sugesstions, I'm always open for it.**_

 _ **This first chapter focusses many on Snow and Regina.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **What I've been looking for**

 **Chapter 1: Change**

"Thank you, Captain. That would be all.", Snow said with a fake smile, dismissing the sailor. He had brought her bad news.

As soon as the door closed behind the man, Snow let out a deep sigh. She sank back into her chair at the head of the table and rubbed her temples. Why did the bad news pile up these days? She was so tired. All she wanted was peace. For herself and the people. But it seemed this was not in the cards.

"So King Stephan is being stupid and intents to invade our land. I didn't even know his poor little excuse for a kingdom had a harbor.", an annoyed voice next to her got her out of her thoughts.

Regina ran her hands down her figure hugging ruby red dress, flipped her high bound black haired pony tail over her shoulder and sat down next to her.

"Don't worry, dear. We will crush him. Just like we crushed everyone who tried it before him.", Regina said in a gentle voice and ran her hand up and down on Snow's arm to comfort her.

Snow looked at her and wished, not for the first time, she had Regina's unshakable confidence and faith in her own abilities.

Regina was Snow's most trusted adviser and, except for her handmaiden Belle, her only friend in this castle. Also she was Snow's stepmother. Her late father had married Regina when Snow was twelve. As Regina was only six years older than her, she had always been more of a friend than a stepmother. When her father had passed away three years ago and Snow was crowned Queen, Regina was the first one to become a member of her counsel.

They both had faced so many bad things together. Aside from her father's passing, Snow had helped Regina come over the death of her childhood love Daniel, who had been murdered by Regina's mother shortly before Regina's wedding with King Leopold, and the death of her beloved father two years after she had left home to become queen.

And Regina had helped Snow with the grief for her mother and another huge hole in her heart. A hole that could never be filled.

*flashback*

 _"_ _Snow, dear, where have you been? We've been worried sick. We feared something had happened to you!", Regina exclaimed as she threw her arms around Snow. Tears filled Regina's eyes. Except for her sister Zelena, Snow was the only family she had. She had never really grown to love her husband Leopold, though she deeply respected him. But Snow had found a place in her heart right from the beginning. The thought of losing her unbearable._

 _Snow escaped the embrace. "Whatever you say, I'm not coming back!" She nervously looked back to the little cottage in the wood, where she had been hiding the last two months._

 _"_ _Dear, what are you talking about? Of course you are coming back home. Your father is furious. He thought someone kidnapped you." Regina looked at her in confusion and stepped forward to Snow. But she just stepped back and gave the cottage another look._

 _"_ _I'm staying here. Now please go." She tried to make her way back to the cottage, but was held back by an elderly woman._

 _"_ _You shouldn't do this, girl. You are the only heiress to the kingdom. It is your destiny to rule this land. It will never make you happy to stay here. You will just ruin your life. And his. He can have a good, decent life, marry a good woman and run my farm. But he will never be happy walking three steps behind you for the rest of his life. The people will never accept this union. And your enemies will see marrying a commoner as weakness and never leave you in peace. You will do both of you a favor if you just leave now. Forget about him and never come back.", the woman explained with a worried face._

 _She must be his mother. His mother he had always hoped would love her. Obviously, she didn't._

 _Tears streamed down Snow's face. She was right, it could never work out._

 _She was just a eighteen year old girl living a stupid little dream for the last two months. But what a beautiful dream it was. A dream, she had hoped she would never wake up from._

 _From the beginning, she knew it had to end. But her heart was breaking apart by the thought of never seeing him again._

 _Her whole life, she had been trained to become queen. And she always loved her duties as princess. She believe she would be a good queen one day. It was all she ever dreamed of._

 _Until she met him._

 _She pinched her eyes together, trying to chase away the tears. With a deep breath, she put on a brave face and faced Regina._

 _"_ _Then let us leave. Now." Her voice trembled at the words. She had to get away from here. She would never leave if she saw his face._

 _Regina tucked her into the carriage. As they drove away, she saw him stepping out of the cottage through the blue front door. In the distance, she saw his confused looking around for her and heard his desperate voice: "Mary?"_

 _This broke her entirely and her body shock with cries._

 _Soon Regina wrapped her arms around her and comforted her._

 _"_ _Don't worry darling, everything will be alright again.", her friend tried to comfort her. "You can go back to your life now and forget he ever existed."_

 _"_ _No, I can't!", she brought out between sobs._

 _"_ _Dear, you'll get over…"_

 _"_ _No, we will always be entwined." Before Regina could say anything more, Snow added: "I'm pregnant! I was just going to tell him this."_

*Flashback end*

"We can't do this alone. We have to make alliances to ensure the kingdom's safety. Or we'll never have peace.", Snow growled in frustration.

Regina raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow in suspicion. "We have alliances. They don't help that much. We just got a new offer earlier this day."

"No, I mean binding alliances. Strong ones."

Realization hit Regina and her face showed pure shock. "You don't mean…Snow, you can't be serious!"

But the determination was too clear in Snow's face. She was sick of this games and it was her duty to end this. Even if it meant she would never be happy again.

"I am. We will hold a ball. For every eligible prince or nobleman from all the kingdoms. And there, I will choose the best one for our kingdom and offer him my hand in marriage."

"Snow, please don't. You fought so hard for all the nobleman in this land to accept you as their queen and rightful ruler. If you marry someone, they will see your husband as the true ruler and you as just some obedient wife and royal baby maker."

"Then, we will have to choose the right man, who will not overthrow ma and question my ability to rule. By the way, I have to marry eventually. This kingdom does need an heir."

Regina cupped Snow's cheek so she would face her. "When I married your father and I told you about Daniel, you always told me you would marry only for love. Don't you want love anymore, Snow?", Regina asked with a gentle look in her eyes.

Snow looks at her as if Regina had slapped her.

"I was just a naïve, foolish girl, who didn't know much about life. And I had love in my life. But I made the right choice and gave it away. Twice. There is no more of it for me in this life. I chose duty. And now I have to follow through with it."

With that, the Queen left the room, calling for a servant to write invitations for a ball. In the room, Regina was left with a horrible feeling that it was her mistake Snow just had chosen a loveless marriage like she herself had experienced it. Snow was right, the kingdom needed someone to inherit the throne. But maybe she could find another way for it. And make up the mistake she had made eighteen years ago.

************Snowing**********************************************************************************************

Somewhere, deep inside some woods, a eighteen year old woman step outside her cottage. She close the blue door, draped the hood of her cape over her shining blond hair and walked down the path to the nearby village. Wondering what life would bring her today. Maybe today was the day her life would finally change.


	2. Stranger

_**And here starts the Captain Swan. I hope you like it**_

 **Chapter 2: Stranger**

Emma's life had not been good at its start. She had been taken in by a couple, after her parents had given her up. The couple had taken care of Emma, because they couldn't have children themselves. They had never been really caring parents, but at least she had a home. When Emma was six years old, her adoptive mother became pregnant. Though the family never seemed to lack money, they had given her away to an orphanage as they claimed they now had a real child.

It had broken her heart. And no one ever wanted to adopt her again. All she had left from her childhood was a yellow baby blanket with her name on it.

When she turned fifteen, she ran away. After running around in the woods for days, nearly starving, an old woman and her granddaughter had found her. To this day, she didn't even know the woman's first name. She was just Granny.

Granny and her also orphaned granddaughter Ruby baked cakes and cookies and bread and stuff and sold them to the villagers. In some good seasons, they even went to the capital and sold them there. Emma was nursed back to health and taken in by them as if she was family. She helped him deliver the goods, as she had no talent to bake, and went to school with Ruby.

But she didn't want to be a burden for them, so she wanted to make a living herself. When she was nearly seventeen, she stumbled across an abandoned cottage. She fell in love with it the moment she saw it.

The furniture was ruined from the years, but the house itself was still good. Ruby, Granny, the local carpenter Gepetto and the seven dwarfs from the nearby mien had helped her get it back into shape.

Nowadays she lived in the cottage on her own, working partly at Granny's and for Gepetto's shop. She made enough to life and whenever she was short on money she could always go to Granny. They didn't have so much, but they stuck together. They were her family.

Despite that, she always wanted to see the world. She wanted adventure. And most of all, she wanted to find out who her parents were.

But she would never have enough money to travel and she also had no idea how she could find out who her parents were. Neither the orphanage nor her former adoptive parents had given her any clues. She still had her baby blanket, which came from her birthmother. It was the only clue she had. Magic might be able to help her, but magicians always wanted money for their help. That cost even more than a voyage to another kingdom.

So it was no adventure for Emma. But she always hoped she would someday get it.

It had been a lazy day at the market. Clouds covered the sky the whole day and at some point rain poured down to earth. So Gepetto had send her home. She could spend her afternoon reading the book an old lady had given her. And maybe she could even go visit Granny and Ruby for a bit.

Suddenly, she heard a scream, followed by cursing and a cry for help.

Emma followed the noise to a clearing. When she had located where the cries came from, she suppressed a laugh.

On a tree hung a net. And in this net, a young man was captured.

"Miss, could you please be so kind and help me down here?", he asked, when he spotted Emma. Without responding, Emma went to the tree, picked up a sharp stone and cut the robe.

The man screamed as he fell down to the ground. Emma instantly rushed to his side.

"Are you hurt?", she asked the stranger.

The man got up to his feet and groaned as he pushed himself up with his hands. "I'm afraid I prayed my ankle. But it's nothing. Thank you so much for your help, Miss.", he said while tapped of the dirt of his cloths. He was wearing a foreign naval uniform.

When he was finished cleaning his cloths, he looked up, directly into her eyes. It were the bluest eyes Emma had ever seen. Like a clear sky, like the ocean. Emma could easily lose herself in this eyes.

After a moment she realized she had been staring at him, so she looked away and blushed with embarrassment. Though it was really unlike her to be so shy.

The stranger seemed also lost in her eyes and needed a moment to come back to earth. Then he shook his head and extended his hand. "Where are my manners? I'm Killian Jones. It is lovely to meet you, Miss. Thank you for saving me from this trap."

She hesitated to shake his hand, but then did it anyway. "I'm Emma. And it was nothing. You just should be careful next time you go through the woods."

The second their hands touched, a spark shot through Emma. Judging by the look in his face, he felt it too. But the moment she shook his hand, he flinched in pain.

"You are hurt. Come on. I don't live far from here. I have something to help.", she offered him.

"Do you always ask strange men to your home after you met them a few minutes ago? Because you really shouldn't do that, lass.", Killian said later as they sat in her cottage.

Emma laughed at this. She was just wrapping a bandage around Killian's hand after she had put a homemade paste on his wrist so it would heal better.

"Don't worry, I can fight for myself pretty good. And no, I don't usually do that. But I don't think you will harm me. You seem like a man of honor."

He smiled proudly at her words. "Thank you, Emma. I always hoped I would be."

After his bandage was fixed, she got up to get some tea.

"The more interesting question is, what is a naval officer doing deep in the woods?", she asked.

"Well, my brother is the Captain of our ship and he was sent by our queen to this country for a diplomatic mission. The castle is two day rides away from the harbor, so he gave me and the crew a week of free time. So I decided to tour around. I love seeing other places and I despise it if I only see the harbor in a kingdom and nothing more."

Emma looked at him in awe, which made him blush. "I always wanted to see the world. But if you don't work on a ship, it costs a fortune. So I will never see more than this kingdom. And I will also never find out where I belong."

She looked sadly to her cup and pushed it around in her hands.

"Finding where you belong? What do you mean with that, lass?", Killian asked worried.

It was really strange, she only knew Killian for some hours, but she never before had the feeling she could trust someone as much as she trusted him. So she told him everything about her parents giving her up, her adoptive parents giving her away and her desire to find out who her parents were.

"You know", he said thoughtfully after she finished, "maybe I can help you with that."

"How?"

"Well, in our kingdom, there is lots of magic. Our own queen possesses this gift. And there are rock trolls, who can help you with any problem and answer any question. I'm sure they can help you. And they don't want money for it.", he explained. He was obviously excited to help her and eager to make her happy.

Emma tried to not get her hopes up to high. "But how would I get there?"

"We will set sail back home in two days. If you want to come, I'm sure my brother can arrange for you to come along. Maybe you could help out on deck or in the kitchen, so you don't have to pay anything."

"But why would you help me?", she asked. He was a stranger, after all. But just one look into his blue eyes and Emma knew the reason perfectly well. And it was not the one he told her.

"Because you saved my life and nursed my bruise. It's honorable to help a lady with her quest when assistance is possible. So, think about my offer. I'm staying at a pub in the village. We can find out who your parents are and you can see the world. Well, at least Arendelle. And I could teach you sailing." _And we can stay together and really get to know each other._ Emma can feel the unspoken promise that her heart also whispers to her.

She doesn't really have to think about the offer. In her mind, she is already packing together her things for the trip and telling Ruby and Granny about her approaching adventure.

*************************CaptainSwan**************************CaptainSwan*********************************************************

At the palace, Regina looked in rage to her soldier. "What do you mean, she is not there?", she screamed.

The soldier flinched. "Forgive me, your highness. We had give her to the couples care. It seemed to be a nice couple, childless and happy about the baby. But it appears…they gave her away."

"Why? We paid them good for it. For the last eighteen years, for god sake!"

"Should we claim the money back, your highness?", another soldier asked.

That fueled her anger even more. "I don't care about the damn money! I just wanted a good home for the girl! Find her! And pray to god she is fine or you will suffer from my rage!"

 _ **So, the real adventures will start in the next chapter. And we will see what David is doing with his life. And who Regina has a crush on (okay, well, we all know who, but you see his part in the story)**_

 _ **Hope, you liked it. Please let me know what you think of it. Reviews always make me write faster ;)**_


	3. Sail away with me

_**Hey, so here is the newest chapter. It's mostly about Killian and Emma starting their journey and we see David.**_

 _ **Thanks to my new found beta musicalfreak22.**_

 _ **I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.**_

 **Chapter 3: Sail away with me**

Killian sat down on the rotten wooden chair for the fifth time. His fingers nervously tapped the sticky wooden table in the cheapest pub near the harbor. It was not really a place for a naval officer, but there was nothing better there.

Across the room, he saw a few of his brother's men gambling and drinking with some foreign sailors. The men laughed very loud and obviously enjoyed themselves.

Killian would give anything to be as cheerful and careless as them.

He shot a disgusted look at the ale the barmaid had brought for him. But he took a sip anyway. Maybe it would help his courage. He had to ask his brother for a huge favor. And he hated nothing more.

At only three years old, he had lost his mother. He remembered crying at her tiny poor bed and stroking over her mane brown hair. But that was all the memories he had of her.

Some time after that, when he was about seven, Liam had left to join the Royal Navy. The day he had to say goodbye to his brother broke his heart. They lived with their father, but the old man was just a drunken fool, caring little about his offspring.

A year after Liam had left, his father left him too. To this day, Killian didn't know where he had gone, nor did he care where that man was.

Liam had still been in training, so he couldn't take Killian in. But Liam spent all his income to make sure Killian was taken care of. When he was a bit older, he was allowed to be a cabin boy on the ship Liam was working on. Killian proved his worth and was even allowed to join the academy of the Royal Navy a bit sooner than he should have. And Liam had had his hands in that, too, no doubt.

That was why Killian hated it so much to ask his brother for anything. He had done so much for Killian already; it seemed presumptuous to ask for even more.

But this was not just any favor; he needed the help for the woman he was helplessly falling in love with. After knowing her for only two days. He would have laughed at anyone telling him about love at first sight. But now he had experienced it.

So he had to work up his courage and ask his brother for help.

Completely lost in thoughts, he hadn't noticed that Liam had in fact already taken place across from him.

"Now that was some journey, little brother! But I hope the queen will be pleased. Now, what has been going on around here?" Liam said with his usual bright smile.

…

Emma had packed everything for her trip. But now she was faced with the hardest task of all.

"I don't like you going away with some strange man!" Granny protested. She sat in her rocking chair, knitting a new pair of socks. Her grey and white hair was pulled up in a bun. She was in her usual dark green old dress with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Her expression was grim. But Emma knew: it was only because she was worried about her.

Ruby, who Emma just called Red for always wearing the red cloak Granny had given her for her fourteenth birthday, sat next to Emma and just grinned at her.

The day before, Emma had taken Killian to Granny and Ruby's and told them about her plan. Granny hadn't been thrilled, but Ruby was so excited to meet a man Emma liked. Especially with all the side glances and smiles the two lovebirds had exchanged.

"Killian is not a stranger. You met him. He is really nice and I trust him. And it is the only way to find out who my parents are." Emma explained.

She was leaving anyway, but she wanted Granny to be okay with it.

"Granny, you know that Emma always wanted adventure." Ruby cut in. "To see the world. Now she has a great chance at that and a very good-looking lieutenant to accompany her. Judging by the yearning looks those two exchanged yesterday, he will make sure nothing will happen to her."

"It's not him not taking care of her, I'm worried about. It's more him not bringing her back or her not wanting to come back." Granny admitted, her voice still grumpy.

Tears were forming in Emma's eyes. She reached forward and took Granny's hands in hers.

"Hey, I will always come back to you. No matter where I come from, you guys are my family. You will never ever lose me." Emma assured her.

Granny reached out for her and pulled her into a tight hug. Ruby soon joined in.

After that, Granny insisted on packing Emma a basket filled with some baked goods.

"Sailors can't bake. And no one can bake as good as me anyway." She claimed. Emma just took the food with a smile, then she went to hug Ruby goodbye.

"I'll miss you, Red. Keep an eye on Granny for me, yeah?" Ruby nodded.

"Sure thing. And you bring back some exciting tales. I also won't mind some original Arendelle recipes." Then she pulled Emma in closer and whispered into her ear: "By the time you get back, you better have kissed this hot sailor."

Emma's face took on a crimson red at that comment. Not that she hadn't thought about kissing Killian.

…

In another village, in a nearby kingdom, a shepherd was visiting the market. He was busy getting everything his mother and he needed for the next week.

As he was just getting to the cart selling carrots and cabbage, a woman approached him, followed by another woman.

"David, hello. I don't think you have met my niece Esther. She is just visiting from her hometown." The woman who had spoken to him was the wife of the shoemaker. He didn't even remember her name. But he knew what she wanted.

"Hello Esther, it's nice to meet you. I hope you enjoy the stay with your aunt. If you'll excuse me, ladies, I still have much to do." He gave the younger woman a polite smile before taking a step back, but the older woman held him back by grabbing his arm.

"Oh, I've been talking to your mother and she said she would be so happy if you showed Esther around town." She said in an arrogant tone. David looked at her, unimpressed, and freed himself from her grip.

"I'm sure Esther is a nice woman, but I simply wouldn't be happy to _show her around town_."

With that, he just left and didn't look back to the two confused women. Sure his mother only wanted to see him happy. But he simply could never be happy again.

 _*Flashback*_

 _It was a normal trip for David. He was back from a journey to a nearby town. Since King George had raised the taxes for the third time that year, he had not gone to a village in his kingdom to sell his wool. As his mother's farm was on the edge of the kingdom, it was just as easy to visit the other kingdom and sell the wool there. David had often suggested that they should simply take their sheep and move to the other kingdom, as it had a just and gentle ruler, unlike their own king. But his father had worked so hard to build this farm, his mother couldn't bear to leave it. But one day, David would just move away. He would live in the other kingdom and find his happiness there._

 _He was just pulling his now empty cart through the woods, when he heard a scream. He didn't hesitate long and dropped his cart, running for the source of the scream._

 _He came to a clearing and didn't see anything unusual. As he was about to leave, he heard another cry. "Help! Somebody, please!"_

 _David rushed forward and suddenly noticed a hole in the ground. It was covered with leaves and branches. A trap, obviously._

 _At the bottom of the hole sat a young, black haired woman in a brown cloak. When she saw him, she was shocked for a moment, but then relieved someone had found her._

 _"Hold on. I'll get something to pull you out." David said. He rushed back to the cart, found some rope, and ran back to the trap. It was a bit of a struggle, but he was able to pull her out._

 _"Is everything alright?" He asked, concerned._

 _She was still kneeling on the ground, her long black mane covering her face from his eyes. The woman was busy rubbing the dirt off her light brown riding trousers and her dark brown woolen cape._

 _"Yes, everything is fine. Thank you." She mumbled._

 _When she tried to get up, her right foot just folded over and she lost her balance. David caught her just before she would hit the ground. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and her hands were holding onto his shoulders. They both looked a bit surprised and shocked. But as they gazed into each other's eyes for the first time, everything around them was forgotten._

 _After a moment, David tried to get back to reality, though he could spend his life simply looking into her emerald green eyes. So he stopped gazing into her eyes, but couldn't bring himself to let her go. He put a bit distance between them and instead of wrapping his arms fully around her soft body, he held her hips with his hands._

 _"I'm David." He said in a husky voice. She seemed to think for a moment before she answered._

 _"I'm…Mary."_

 _*Flashback end*_

 _..._

When Emma arrived at the harbor, she looked around nervously to find Killian. She finally spotted him: he was having a heated discussion with another man.

The other man wore the same uniform as Killian, only with one more stripe on his shoulder, and had dark curly hair. When Killian's sight fell on her, the other man also turned to look at her and suddenly she knew who he was. His eyes were the same color as Killian's. It was his brother, Liam. They both approached her.

"Hello, lass. It's so good to see you. Glad you made it here safely." Killian said, his eyes sparkling with joy at seeing her.

Emma blushed slightly. Before she could lose herself in Killian's loving eyes, she turned her attention to the other Jones brother.

"You must be Captain Liam Jones. I'm so happy to meet you. Killian told me so much about you." Liam smirked and gave his brother a teasing glance.

"Is that so? All good things, I hope. And you must be Emma. My little brother here practically begged me to let you join us for the trip."

"I hope you don't mind it. Killian offered his help and I'm afraid I was too selfish to refuse. But I will gladly help on the ship with every task that needs to be done." Emma said, slightly embarrassed.

Killian also looked a bit embarrassed by his brother's words.

"Well, our ship's cook is always happy to have a helping hand." Liam commented. Then he turned his attention to the heavy looking basket Emma was carrying. "What is this?"

"Oh, these are just some goods Granny baked for my journey. Bread, cakes, muffins and cookies. She is the best baker in the whole kingdom. And she thought it was only fair if I brought your crew these for taking me to your queen."

At these words, Liam flinched and looked like Emma had just said the most insulting and threatening thing. He turned to look at Killian.

"You don't only bring a stranger to my ship, you also want to bring her to our queen?"

"Brother, she needs help only magic can give her. I'm sure the queen wouldn't mind to meet her." Killian said, trying to make Liam calm down. But it didn't seem to help.

"I'm sure the queen wouldn't mind, but that doesn't mean it would be wise of her."

"Do you question your queen, brother?" Killian challenged him. Liam sighed deeply and shook his head.

"Fine, but I will escort the girl there. To make sure no harm comes to our queen." With that, he stalked towards his ship. Emma gave Killian an unsure look.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked, concerned. Killian just shook his head and guided her towards the ship.

"No, lass. He is just passionate about protecting his brother. And his queen."


	4. The heart of a queen

_**So, here is the next chapter. It's longer and sadder. We meet Robin and also another queen that has quite some things in common with Emma.**_

 _ **Also, you'll see how Leopold reacted to Snow's pregnancy and what Regina did for Snow.**_

 _ **And thanks to my beta!**_

 _ **I hope you like it.**_

 **...**

 **Chapter 4: The heart of a queen**

Everyone in the castle was busy with the preparations for the big ball. The halls that were usually so quiet, were filled with busy servants polishing silver, cleaning every bit of furniture; and samples of food were being prepared for the queen to decide which ones to serve.

Regina walked along the hallway, passing countless servants polishing the armors and dusting the paintings. She really didn't see the need to do it now, when the ball was still more than two weeks away. But Snow wanted everything to be perfect.

As she walked out of one side doors and entered the gardens, she saw Snow from afar. The queen was out practicing archery with one of her teachers. To Regina, she seemed to be great, but her teacher always seemed to outdo her.

He was a good looking man, with mouse brown hair that never seemed to stick to his head. But what would look messy and shabby for most men, worked perfectly for him. Or so Regina thought. Robin of Locksley was a widower brought to the castle two years ago by Snow, who had heard he was the best archer in all the realms. And she was not disappointed. He had brought his young son to the castle. Roland was now about five years old.

Regina enjoyed having children run around the castle; though she knew it made Snow really sad sometimes.

A servant noticed her approaching and announced her arrival.

"Her majesty, the queen dowager."

Snow looked up as she approached and sent the servant away. Regina shot a nasty look at his back.

"I wish they would stop calling me that." She complained.

Snow was focussed on aiming again, but Robin turned to her.

"Well, milady, it is simply impossible to see someone as lovely and graceful as you as something else than a queen. You are not just a simple lady."

His stare seemed to burn into her soul every time she looked at him. But it was hardly appropriate, so she turned her gaze away from him.

After shooting an arrow at her target, Snow chuckled and turned to Regina and Robin.

"I think we've finished our lessons for today. I'm sure Roland would be happy to have the afternoon with you." Snow excused him with a gentle smile.

Robin bowed to both ladies and then left. But not without flashing Regina another beaming smile.

"He really likes you, you know." Snow commented absentmindedly as she drew another arrow out of her quiver.

"Thank you, I noticed. But we have more important matters to talk about, I think. Why did you send an invitation to your ball to King George and King Stephan?" Regina asked furiously. But Snow didn't even look at her.

"It would have been unwise to not do so. We can just hope they refuse. But inviting every other kingdom around and leaving them out would have been seen as an act of war."

"They want war with us!"

"But I don't want war with them. And I won't give them any reason to do so. Even if they do attend, we will treat them with respect. And maybe have some extra guards around."

"Snow, is that really necessary?" Regina asked, concerned. But Snow was still not facing her.

"Regina, you taught me some time ago that doing the necessary thing can hurt. More than anything." Snow replied in a cold voice. "And compared to that, this doesn't hurt me. Not anymore. Compared to the hurt I have been through in my life, this is nothing."

 _*Flashback*_

 _"You can't be serious, Regina!" Leopold shouted angrily. In his rage, he threw a vase across the room. Regina flinched just slightly. Leopold was a good ruler and a good man. But when it came to his daughter, he was a different person._

 _"Don't worry, we will figure this out. She is still early in her pregnancy. We could send her to the country and have the baby there. It could grow up in the palace. As a poor orphan we took in or a distant relative or even as our own child." Regina suggested in a gentle voice._

 _"Who did this to my daughter? I want his head!"_

 _"Your daughter did this herself. No one forced her. It was her choice. She is not a child anymore." Her husband shot her a dangerous look. "And the boy is just a stranger. Someone from another kingdom. Don't mind him. He doesn't even know." Leopold's temper still wasn't better._

 _"Leave, now!" He ordered. Regina knew better than to talk back._

 _As she walked out the door, Doctor Smith came in with his apprentice, Victor Whale. Both men greeted her as she walked by. This visit made her suspicious. She hurried to her room and waved at her mirror, so she could see what was going on in the room._

 _"You are not allowed to tell anyone about this. My daughter cannot be put through this. It will only bring harm to her and to the kingdom. I know her. She can never spend her life beside her own child without showing she is his mother." Leopold's voice rang through the mirror. Regina didn't like it, but she guessed he was right. Snow could never pull this off, pretending it was someone else's child._

 _"So you have to give her something to…take care of the situation." Leopold continued._

 _Through the mirror, Regina saw the doctor's creepy smile, assuring Leopold it could easily be done, and the apprentice's shocked face that mirrored her own._

 _"But we can't do that! And with the potion, there is always the risk of her never being able to have children again!" the young Victor protested. The doctor only laughed at him._

 _"Sure, it could hurt her and maybe she will take some time to recover from it, but I assure you, your majesty, if she is pregnant, she will just lose the baby. I examined her before. She surely is. It only brings infertility to a woman drinking the potion, who is not pregnant." the doctor assured the king._

 _"Alright, then we will prepare everything for her stay at the summer palace for the next eight months. Maybe the distance will do her good. And tonight, you will prepare her usual apple juice with the potion. And all will be fine." That was enough for Regina. She could not let this happen to Snow._

 _Later that night, she sat with Snow in Snow's chambers._

 _"He said I get to stay at the summer palace and have the baby there. Doctor Smith will keep an eye on me there." Snow reported happily to her stepmother._

 _"I'll come with you, my dear. And I don't think it's fair for your father to spare his trusted doctor for so long. His apprentice is just as good. He'll do." Regina interfered._

 _Just then the doctor's young apprentice came in, carrying two cups of juice. "The doctor specifically prepared this for you, your highness." He shot Regina a coy and suspicious look. Snow didn't seem to notice._

 _"Apple juice, I like it." She took the cup the young man offered her._

 _"Snow, you are being rude." Regina interrupted before she could drink. "Why don't you talk about my proposal to the young doctor." She said while taking her own cup and setting it down on the table next to Snow's._

 _When the apprentice and Snow were busy talking about the details of their journey, Regina took the cup Victor had given to Snow. "Well, if that's settled, we should raise our cups to the next months we will have in each other's company."_

 _Snow looked at Regina in confusion about her unusual solemnity, but took the cup Regina was giving her and toasted with Regina. Snow waited for Regina to drink too before she raised the cup to her lips. Regina bit down her lip and tried to hold back tears. It would ruin the plan._

 _When both women had drunk all their juice, the young doctor carried the cups away._

 _"Oh, Doctor Whale? I would like to have a word with you alone later." Regina called before he left the room._

 _"How are you feeling, dear?" She asked, worried. Snow gave her another confused look._

 _"I'm perfectly fine. Regina, what's going on? You are behaving so…strange."_

 _"I'll explain it to you tomorrow, when we are at the summer palace. Until then, please don't talk about your baby, to anyone. Do you trust me?" Regina added before Snow could ask anything. Snow nodded. Regina took her hand and looked her directly in the eyes. "Then don't do it. Not even to your father. I'll explain later. Just don't."_

 _And then Regina cried out in pain and reached for her stomach._

 _*End of flashback*_

 _..._

In Arendelle, the Jewel of the Realm had just arrived to port. It had been a week's journey. Emma had really enjoyed herself. She had helped the ship's cook Mr. Nelson, who had liked her right from the moment she had offered him one of Granny's muffins.

Liam had warned his men not to take any of these baked goods as he was still suspicious about Emma, but after Killian and Mr. Nelson, who was really picky when it came to food, had eaten some, the whole crew joined in. Even Liam had taken a cookie.

Mr. Nelson was so taken by the baking that he had asked Emma to introduce him to Granny and offered to marry the old woman on the spot if she could bake a good meat pie for him.

While at sea, Killian became Mr. Nelson's favorite target for mocking.

"Lieutenant, I think you must be madly in love with me. Why else would you visit the kitchen for the tenth time today, when normally you never do?" He mocked.

Emma was slightly mad at him for this, because after that Killian had blushed as red as a tomato and hadn't come back again that day. But she was not really mad, as the next day Killian visited again every free minute he had. And she visited him.

She loved sitting on deck watching the horizon with him or just watch Killian at the helm. And at night he had stayed with her on deck for a while, showing her the stars and teaching her the constellations and how he could use the stars to navigate. She didn't understand much, but the shine in his gaze when he talked about the stars was all she needed.

"Is the palace far from here?" She asked Liam when they disembarked.

"Just a few hours." He explained.

Liam was always distant to Emma. Killian had told her that Liam thought Emma was beneath him and she would only hold him back from his dream, becoming a captain and serving the kingdom. Killian clearly didn't agree with him and she was happy about it. But Liam was right. She could bring him no advantage. But she was too selfish to leave him. She had never been a romantic like Ruby, but the way she felt about Killian was very precious to her. And she wouldn't give it up that easily.

Liam ordered a few men to stay on board while the others were allowed to go home, but to stay on call in case the queen had another mission for them. He had also tried to get Killian not to come with him and Emma to the castle, but it was a lost battle. So the three of them took some horses and rode off to the palace.

They waited in a hall for the queen to receive them. As soon as they had walked through the doors, Liam seemed to have tensed enormously.

Now he was pacing while Emma and Killian sat next to each other on elegant fabric covered chairs. Emma looked around the hall with curious eyes. She had never been in a palace. And soon she would even meet a queen. She didn't even really know what she would tell her.

Killian seemed to notice her anxiety, so he wordlessly took her hand and caressed it with his thumb. Emma exchanged a loving look with him.

Just then, the doors swung open and a servant told them to enter.

They walked into a huge hall. The walls were plastered with portrays of former kings and queens and princes and princesses. Emma wanted to give all of them a closer look, but she had to focus on the task ahead. As they walked down the hall on the red carpet with golden lining, Emma saw a young woman sitting across the room on a throne.

Queen Elsa was a graceful young woman, maybe five years older than Emma. She had light blond hair, almost white, that were bound together in braids fixed rounding her head like a crown. Her actual crown was small and simple. A white gold tiara with three round sapphires. She wore an emerald dress with a dark blue cape.

Killian did not seem impressed by the queen, but what Emma saw in Liam's eyes while he was looking at his queen could only be compared to the look Killian had for her.

So that is why he was so offended when she had told him she wanted to meet his queen.

She looked at Queen Elsa again and noticed that the woman was very keen on not looking at the captain.

"Welcome back, Captain Jones. Lieutenant Jones. And I see you brought a friend. My servant told me you had a request from me, girl. Speak up. What is it you desire?" The queen asked directly.

Emma was a bit surprised by her forwardness, but explained what she wanted to do.

"I'm afraid I can't help you with this." The queen said once Emma was finished. "My magic does not go that far. But I understand your desire. We all want so badly what we think we can never have." Emma could have sworn Elsa had shot Liam a look. "But I think the rock trolls can help you. They live not far from here. My brother in-law can guide you there." Elsa offered with a gentle smile.

Emma was so excited about this.

"Thank you so much, your majesty. Do you think he could take us right away?"

 _ **...**_

 _ **So, i hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought about it.**_

 _ **Next up is meeting the rock trolls, with more Captain Swan aheade, and we see more of David and his back story with Snow.**_


	5. Heart's desire

**Chapter 5: Heart's desire**

All the villagers stood together, looking with curiosity as the royal carriage made its way through the village. Everyone whispered and wondered what a member of the royal family was doing here. The carriage finally came to a stop in front of the house of the Swan family.

Mr. Swan and his wife came out to greet the royal visitors and tried very hard not to look terrified in front of their neighbors.

Regina stepped out of the carriage with the grace she had acquired while being queen, and didn't even look at the curious people around her. She didn't even bother to put on a nice face. Everyone should know, that she was not here out of kindness, but because this family had displeased her.

When the Swans uttered a friendly welcome, she just motioned them to stop talking and walked past them into their house.

"Where is the girl?" She asked coldly as soon as the door closed. Mr. Swan looked at her in horror.

"Well, we had our own child, so we gave her away. But don't worry, we sent her to an orphanage so she would be taken care of. We are not cruel to leave her to starve on the street." He assured her, forcing himself to smile.

But Regina didn't look the slightest bit impressed. If anything, she looked more irate than before.

"I didn't send her here for you to just take care of her! I sent her here for you to love her, you stupid idiot!"

"But, your majesty, she was just some orphan girl and nothing special. She was lucky to be in an orphanage. She never belonged here, anyway. She never felt at home here." Mrs. Swan cut in to defend their actions.

"She was not just some girl! She is very special! And you better tell me where you sent her as you have refused to tell my guards!" Regina went on, making sure to show the two of them how angry she truly was and that she would make them suffer like hell if she didn't get the information she wanted.

"We didn't know that you had sent her. The doctor only told us she was an orphan that needed care and that we would get money if we took her in." Mr. Swan explained in a weak voice, obviously terrified.

"We sent her to an orphanage far away. It was in a small town near the borders to King George's kingdom. We have family nearby, so we just sent her off on our way there. The name of the village is Corrington. The nuns run the orphanage." Mrs. Swan added, hoping this would satisfy Regina and get her to leave.

Regina was shocked when she heard where the village was. It was exactly the place she didn't want the child to be. She nodded, pleased, and made her way to the door.

The Swans were relieved they had gotten off so easy. As Regina was stepping out, she turned back to them, an evil smile on her face.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. You're banished from this kingdom. You better leave the village before nightfall or the guards will arrest you."

…

Elsa's brother in-law Kristoff was leading Emma, Killian and Liam to the home of the rock trolls. Kristoff was telling Killian about growing up with the rock trolls and how he met his wife, princess Anna. Anna couldn't accompany them on their journey, as she was currently nine months pregnant and the baby was due any day now, so she was not allowed to leave her chambers.

As Killian was busy, Emma wanted to use the opportunity to get to know Liam better.

"It's really sad that Queen Elsa couldn't come with us." She said to him, tearing him from his thoughts. Liam gave her a stern look.

"Why should she come with us? Her time is way too precious to waste too much on us and this quest. Besides, it's deep in the woods and this place is no place for a queen. Her life is too valuable." He wanted to ignore her, but Emma didn't let go and kept walking by his side.

"Your voice might says you value her as a queen, but your eyes say you love her as a woman." She said. Liam would expect her tone to be teasing and scornful, but instead it was gentle and understanding. He finally dared to look at Emma.

"I'm afraid you are just too good at reading the feelings of the Jones men, Emma." Then he sighed and looked at the ground in shame.

"It doesn't matter what my heart says. Even though the only thing it does is scream her name every second and every hour of the day. She is a queen and I am only a common sailor." He explained to her, heartbroken. Emma hadn't known him for long, but seeing him so sad made her sad too.

"Liam, I don't believe that. Killian told me you will be the Admiral of the royal fleet once the current Admiral retires. And I saw the way the Queen looks at you. Your feelings are not one sided."

"I know that." Now Emma looked at him in surprise, her mouth wide open. "I don't think the Queen knows I know, but I do. I have eyes and just like my brother, I'm quite perceptive. But it can never be. Even though she loves me too, I cannot let her get so low as to be with me. We were all born into this world with a status. By working, and sometimes luck, we can improve our status, but some levels can never be reached unless you are born in it. Maybe my brother can lower himself to you or you can rise up to him, but I can never rise so high that I am worthy of her love, let alone being prince consort and father of the next ruler of Arendelle."

Emma wanted to tell Liam that she didn't agree with him, but she was interrupted by Kristoff.

"Here we are!"

Before either of them could mention that the clearing was empty, Kristoff called out and suddenly the rock trolls appeared. They all eyed the visitors with interest. The oldest, who was wearing a cape and a crown made of grass, came to them and walked straight to Emma.

"I've been expecting you." he said. Emma looked at him in surprise. Then she remembered what Queen Elsa had told her about the rock trolls and their magic.

"Thank you for receiving me. I came here to ask you about my parents." She began. She reached into her bag and pulled out the yellow woolen baby blanket with her name on it. "They gave me away and I want to know why, and if they are still alive. This blanket is all I have from my birth mother."

The old rock troll, Grand Pabbie, took the blanket from her and eyed it closely.

"I don't know if I can answer all your questions. Magic only allows us to see what it wants us to see. But this should at least be able to show us some things."

He waved his hand over it and seemed to be in a trance for a moment. Then he looked up and gave the blanket back to Emma.

"I cannot tell you their names as I didn't see them, but I sensed they are alive." Emma sighed in relief. "I only got a glimpse, but I know your mother is from the kingdom of Misthaven. Your father does not know you exist, she didn't tell him."

He waved his hand again and a golden compass appeared in it. "This compass is enchanted. Whoever holds it will be pointed to their heart's desire. It should help you find your parents." He gave the compass to Emma and she thanked him happily.

"My heart's desire is to find my mother. I want to know why she gave me away and why she didn't tell my father about me. Maybe he would have raised me and we could have been together as a family." She sobbed. The needle of the compass rotated and then stopped. The direction it was pointing must have been Misthaven.

She felt a strong arm around her shoulder. Without a word, she cuddled into Killian's embrace.

"I will help you find them, Emma. I promise." He whispered into her ear before dropping soft kiss on her head.

…

"I don't understand… why you didn't talk to her?" Ruth scolded her son as they sat together at the table in their small cottage. But David wasn't bothered by her bad mood.

"I told you mother, I will only marry for love. As I already had true love, I guess I will never marry. It doesn't matter how many women you parade in front of me. I will turn them all down. My life is good as it is."

His mother lost her patience.

"David, for god's sake, I just want you to be happy! You can't spend the rest of your life here all alone. What if I die? Then you will have no one. I don't want that for you."

David remained calm and ran a hand through his dark blonde hair.

"I don't feel lonely and I am happy."

His mother sat back down next to him and eyed him with worry.

"No, you are not happy. You just sit here and wait for her to come back. And as soon as I close my eyes forever, you will storm off and try to find her. But my sweet boy, please, that was over eighteen years ago. I'm sure she has moved on. Most likely, she has a husband and children."

Nothing his mother had ever said to him, beside telling him the love of his life had run away from him, had ever hurt so much as those words.

"I know she has not moved on! A love like ours doesn't just fade away! It is stronger than anything. I love you with all of my heart mother, but yes, as soon as I get the chance I will go and look for her. I would never leave you, which is why I never went away to look for her. But that is the only reason I didn't. Because you can't manage on your own."

With that, he stormed out of the cottage and went to the barn. Surely, he could work off his anger. Why couldn't his mother understand? What he had with Mary was true love. And despite all these years they had been separated, his love for her had never faded.

*Flashback*

"And you built this cottage all by yourself?" She asked in marvel. She looked around in awe. It was really small but still so much like home. More than the castle ever felt.

There was a small kitchen with light brown cupboards, a closet that was as high as she was, a table with two wooden chairs and a small bed that would barely hold two people.

'Where did that thought come from?' she thought.

All the furniture looked a bit weathered and lacked paint. Even the door was just plain brown. Maybe she could get some paint from the palace and make this place even better.

"Not really. My father built it. He wanted to surprise my mother with it and settle down with her here after I would take over the farm. But he never made it. Though my mother never wants to leave the farm, I felt obligated to finish the little work that was left and build the furniture. I don't have so much time to spare, so it is not quite complete. Do you like it?" David asked.

He had brought her here, as it was not far away from where he had found her. Her foot had been hurt badly and she couldn't really walk so far. As she refused to tell him where she lived, this was the best place to go.

"It's really nice. Thank you for your help. I hope you don't usually bring the women you heroically rescue here?" She wanted it to sound like a joke, but her shy voice and her blush gave her away: she really wanted to know.

"No, you are special to me." He replied in a soft voice. Their gazes were once again magically glued to each other. This time, it was Snow who looked away.

"You don't happen to have tea here? I think I'm quite thirsty." She asked, embarrassed. With her bandaged foot lying on a stool, she didn't exactly look graceful or seducing. Why did he have to see her like this?

"I'm afraid not. But I can get all we need. Do you live nearby?" She shook her head. Unlike the name she had told him, that wasn't even a lie. The castle was a two days ride away from there. That's why she wanted to go where no one knew her face.

"Then I'm afraid I have to leave you here." He said. She looked at him, horrified and heartbroken.

Her expression made him chuckle. He sat down close to her

"I mean for a few hours. I need to bring the cart back to my mother and then I will get some supplies so I can nurse you back to health. I could never leave you, Mary." He only knew her for a few hours, but it seemed like she had been in his heart for a lifetime.

Again, they were captured by each other's gazes. This time, they both broke the eye contact. But only to both close their eyes and deepen their connection by a slow and passionate kiss.

*Flashback end*

…

Emma was hypnotized by the compass.

"It can really lead me to my mother. I didn't think I could ever get some answers."

She gazed up at Killian. The two of them were sitting in the gardens of the Arendelle palace, on a wooden bench. Beautiful flowers, trees and shrubbery bloomed around them, but Killian didn't even see the beauty of the nature. All he saw was Emma, who was wrapped in his arms.

"I hope your quest will end as you wish it does, love." He said as he played with one of Emma's golden curls.

Emma gave him a weak smile and let herself sink into his chest.

"I actually have no idea how I want it to end. My mother is alive and she didn't tell my father. Why did she do that? How could she? What will she think of me? Will she even talk to me or send me away right when she sees me? I don't know. I guess I want her to admit she made a mistake or for her to have good reasons why she did it. But I'm not sure there can be a good reason for it." Then she looked up to Killian and her gaze was not sad and unsure anymore, but bright and happy and loving.

"But however this goes, even if I don't find her or don't get my answers, at least it led me to you."

Words could not describe what he felt for her in that moment, he didn't respond with words. Instead, he captured her lips with his, first gently and, when she returned the kiss, more passionate.

Her tongue invaded his mouth; dancing with his like they had never done anything else. It didn't really feel like their first kiss, more like they had already done it a million times. Their bodies were in perfect sync with each other. His hands were gently running down her spine, making her feel like her back was on fire. Her hands were tangled in his hair, pulling him as close as possible, though it still didn't seem close enough for either of them.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat next to them, and they both jumped apart, but still held onto each other. Flushed from both embarrassment and passion, they saw Liam standing in front of them, escorted by some of the queen's guards.

"While you two where obviously busy, I have been to talk to the Queen." He teased them, trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. "Her majesty kindly granted you a passage back to Misthaven on one of her ships. And she strictly ordered Lieutenant Jones to accompany you on your quest to find your parents."

Both Killian and Emma's eyes lit up with joy by the order of the queen.

"Well, if the Queen requests it, I could never refuse. When will we set sail?" Killian said. He was amazed by Emma's excitement.

"If you want to leave right away, you can take the Jewel and sail away tomorrow morning. But if you can wait, you can accompany the queen on her ship, the Queen's Grace, in five days. She is invited to a ball at Queen Snow's castle." Liam explained.

Emma weighted the choices for a moment.

"I'm so thankful to the queen. And to you. But if it is not too much trouble, I would like to go tomorrow. I'm sure Arendelle is a beautiful place to stay, but I have waited for this chance to find my parents for so long and I can't wait any longer." A stroke over her back from Killian's hand assured her that he would go with her whenever she wanted. Liam laughed again.

"Well, this is exactly what the Queen predicted so she has already ordered me to gather the men and prepare the ship for a departure tomorrow." He faced Killian. "And you will captain the Jewel on this journey, brother."

Surprise was written all over Killian's face, but Emma only laughed and planted a reassuring kiss on his cheek.

"Are you serious, Liam?"

"Aye. I am ordered to accompany the Queen on her journey and captain the Queen's Grace. And who else to give the command of my ship over than to you?"

Killian smiled proudly at Emma.

"What do you say, love? Should we set sail?"

"Aye aye, Captain." Emma joked, chuckling. And as soon as Liam had left them to report the plans to his Queen, Emma pulled Killian in for another long kiss.

…

"The Dowager Queen came to us looking for a child. We had been paid a lot gold to keep her in and keep the secret that the young doctor gave her to us. And the Dowager Queen said the girl was special and wanted to know where we took her. I don't know who the girl was, but if the Queen's doctor gave her to us and the Queen's step mother is desperately searching for her, we thought she might be valuable to you." Mr. Swan explained as he kneeled on the ground of the palace hall, not daring to look up.

The king before him motioned the guards to release the man from their grips and get him to stand up.

"Well, you made the right decision to come here. Tell me, what is the girl's name?" King George asked in a cold, yet quite pleased voice. A smile crept up his face. This was the thing he needed to destroy Queen Snow and take her kingdom.

"Emma. Her name is Emma."


	6. Never thought I'd be here

_**Hey everyone. Here is the newestes chapter. I hope it will distract you a bit from your broken hearts. Writing it (well, part of it I started in sunday) helped me a bit.**_

 _ **Great thanks to my wonderful beta musicalfreak22, especially for being so extremly fast with this chapter and motivating me to finish it soon.**_

 _ **This is actually only the half of what I planned for this chapter, but it got too long so I split it.**_

 _ **Let me know what you think.**_

...

 **Chapter 6: Never thought I'd be here**

Emma stood on the deck of the Jewel of the Realm nervously eyeing the compass in her hand. She had come up to watch the sunrise, but she couldn't keep her eyes from the thing that would finally lead her to her mother. The thing that might finally lead her to answers.

In the back of her mind, she heard footsteps approaching her and before she could look up, she felt strong arms wrapping around her. It felt like a weight lifted off of her chest, when she leaned back against Killian's chest. He first kissed her neck and then her cheek before whispering into her ear. "We'll be back in Misthaven soon, my love."

"I know I wanted to be there as fast as we could, but maybe we should have stayed with Queen Elsa. We could have spent time in the gardens, you could have shown me…"

But Emma was cut off by Killian's lips on hers. After a moment he pulled back, turned her around in his arms and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"After all this time having the answer to all your questions so near must be terrifying. But don't worry Emma. I'll be there every step of the way. I won't leave your side. And I will face whatever it is along with you. You are not alone. Whether the answers are good or painful, I'll be there for you, my love."

A smile lit up Emma's face. "How did you know what I was thinking, Killian?"

"Well, you're an open book to me, love."

Their conversation was interrupted by the men on the ship screaming. After a moment, Killian and Emma saw what was happening. A ship with King George's flags approached theirs. And the ship was armed and looked ready to attack them.

"Lieutenant, what shall we do? We could outrun them, but we cannot make port at Misthaven if we do." Mr. Smee, the navigator, asked Killian.

After thinking for a moment, Killian responded. "Mr. Smee, you and Mr. Campbell will take over the ship. You will help him in captaining it. Take the ship as far away from them as you can and then make your way back to Arendelle. Emma and I will take the lifeboat and make our way to land. We might land on King George's grounds, but we are not far from the borders to Misthaven. We should make it."

Then he looked to Emma, trying not to scare her, but still looking serious. "Are you ready to go, love?"

Emma ran back down, getting her bag with her baby blanket in it. She was quite scared, but she knew that Killian would keep her safe. And if they escaped, everyone else could make their way to safety, too. So she worked up her courage and got into the boat with Killian.

…

Tasting food for a grand ball was usually Regina's favorite part about preparations. But this time testing samples of the best food in the whole kingdom was just a farce. Everything just felt like ashes in her mouth.

She had sent guards out to the orphanage the girl had been sent to. But they didn't find her. It appeared as if she had vanished on her fifteenth birthday and was nowhere to be found.

Regina cursed herself for not watching out for the girl over the years. It would have been dangerous for the girl and would have drawn too much attention if the queen's, later the dowager queen's, men had been too keen on looking after the girl. Also, deep down, Regina had been afraid that if she found out the girl was unhappy, she would just get her back and get her into the palace. But that, she just couldn't do to Snow. Parting with her child had been hard enough already, she couldn't torture her with keeping the girl nearby… even though Snow would never be able to acknowledge her.

For men, it was very easy to acknowledge their illegitimate children. Women didn't have the same luxury. And even if she did acknowledge her, the girl would live in great danger. Especially once Snow would get married and have more children, who actually had right to the throne. Some people would believe the girl would be a threat to that claim and believe, which Regina did, that the girl was the rightful heiress to the throne as she was Snow's firstborn child.

Now, Snow's child could be anywhere. She could be dead. Or she could be married and have a happy family. Or she could have a terrible life. Every option was possible. Unfortunately, Regina had cast a spell on the girl so no one could ever locate her with the help of magic.

A thing she did to protect her now made it impossible for her to find her.

Worst of all, Regina still hadn't told Snow about this. She was not sure she ever could.

Since the day Regina carried the baby girl away from Snow and listened to Snow's painful and heartbroken cries and screams, they had not directly talked about the girl again.

Dr. Whale had come back, telling Snow her daughter was safe with a loving family. Snow had thanked him with a forced smile.

After King Leopold's death, Regina had thought Snow would approach her or Dr. Whale about getting her daughter back, but maybe she thought it would be too cruel to rip the unsuspecting child from a happy family she had grown to love. If only they had known she didn't have a family. By that time, she must have still been at the orphanage that wasn't so far away.

"You usually look a lot happier when you taste the shellfish, your majesty." Someone said from beside her.

She was startled, but then realized it was Robin standing next to her.

She tried to give him a stern look, with little success. It was scary how well he knew her without her even realizing he had watched her so closely in the past, that he knew her favorite food.

"Have you considered that it might be the shellfish and not my mood being bad?" she asked. The chef next to her got a horrified look. Displeasing the queen dowager was never a good thing. But then, Regina realized that the chef, some of his cooks and servants presenting the plates were also present in the room. With a wave of her hand she dismissed them all and gave the chef her food choices on his way out.

Once everyone had left the room, only Robin… and some tension, remained. Unfortunately for Regina, it was not an unpleasant one. When the archery teacher was with her, she felt something she hasn't felt in a very long time. Whenever she watched him play with his sweet little son, the picture was so perfect, that she just wanted to join them. Though it would be better for her heart if she didn't, sometimes she did join them.

"I assume you wanted something from me?" Regina asked, trying not to look at him and to sound casual.

Robin chuckled. "Can't I just come around and spend time with you? But you are right. There is something very important I need to discuss with you."

He seemed pleased with her concerned look, because he went on with a bright smile. It was like he wanted to assure her it was nothing bad.

"I talked with her majesty today and she told me that the ball will be a Masquerade Ball. This actually ruined my plan, because I might not be able to find out who you are. And I wanted to ask you to save me a dance."

Now Regina seemed angry. "That is all? You want a dance?"

Now Robin stepped closer to her, so their faces were only inches away from each other. He was so close to her she could feel his breath. Shivers ran down her spine and she blushed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape his eyes. And she was not sure she wanted to. Ever.

"I actually would like to dance every dance at the ball with you. But I guess that would be inappropriate. I'm sure you have many duties as the queen's most trusted adviser. The queen can't manage to dance with all the suitors in one night, no matter how much I wish she could so I could have you to myself. And I want so much more than just a dance, Regina."

He half expected her to snap at him for not addressing her properly, but her eyes were soft and touched by his words. So he used this opportunity and pressed his lips to hers.

For a moment, Regina gave in to the heavenly feeling of his lips. But then she pushed him away gently.

"I can't give you want you need." Robin's face fell, hurt. "I still have a deed to the Queen that I have to fulfill. And before I do, I can never be happy." Regina explained.

Robin's hurt features softened. "Then you don't know what I need. I only need you."

"I heard you talk to Sir Lancelot some time. You said you would like more children. And that is something I can never give you." Regina expected a shocked look by this revelation, but she only saw determination on Robin's face.

"I don't care. I have a wonderful son. And if I want more children, there are so many orphans that need a home. The Queen already told me you would push me away with that explanation and that you would say you had a deed to her. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but she said you never had deed to her."

"Well she doesn't know it. But I really don't have time for any distractions right now. I have something very important to do for Snow." Regina explained as she stepped away from him and made her way to the door.

Then she stopped for a moment. Snow shouldn't have told Robin about her infertility and she would reprimand her friend for that. But what if he really still wanted her? Could that be possible? She could at least think about it. But first, she had to find the girl; she couldn't make any move at all. But maybe after? Once she had brought Snow her daughter back, maybe then she would deserve a bit of happiness herself.

So she turned to Robin with a smile. "I must go now. But be a dear and save me that dance." After a glance at his bright smile, she left for her task.

…

"This way!" Killian whispered to Emma as he dragged her into the woods.

Their escape from the ship had not gone unnoticed. While the Jewel of Realm had gotten away safely, Emma and Killian had been followed by some of King George's knights.

So now, they were running around the woods in King George's kingdom, trying to escape it. Emma had lived nearby for some years now, but she had never been to this kingdom. Granny had always warned her about King George being a cruel and unjust ruler, so one should stay away from his grounds.

"What do they want from us?" Emma asked. She was breathing heavily from running.

"I have no bloody idea. If they wanted to attack Queen Elsa's men, they could have just gone after the ship. Maybe they thought we have something valuable." Killian assumed while dragging Emma along with him.

Shock was written on her face. "Oh no, what if they are after the compass?"

Their reasoning was interrupted by footsteps getting closer. They hurried to hide behind a big fallen tree. Emma tried to breathe quietly, but she failed. She was so incredibly scared.

Killian felt her fear, so he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. His fingers went up into her hair to calm her. She pressed her head so tight to his chest that she could feel his quickened heartbeat.

But the sound of the footsteps only grew louder with each second. Killian pulled away from Emma so he could draw his sword, when they heard a voice.

"If I were you, I wouldn't hide here from the king's men. I know a way better place to hide."

Killian and Emma exchanged a confused look. After a moment they peeked out of their hiding place to see the man standing there. He had a gentle smile on his face.

"Come on. I can show you where you can hide better. But we'd better hurry. This crazy king's men might not be the fastest and the cleverest, but even they will get here again eventually. You guys have been running around in circles for a while." The man explained and motioned for them to follow him.

Killian gave the man a suspicious look and didn't let go of his sword. "And why would we trust you? Where are you taking us? And why would you want to help us escape?"

The man only chuckled. "Well, like I said, I have no sympathy for this mad king. He is a cruel and vile man. I would rather not live in his kingdom. I've watched him and his men hurt too many good and innocent people without being able to help them." His look got hard as he remembered everything he had witnessed. "And even though I always want to help people in need, I have a feeling I just have to help like my life depends on it. It's hard to explain. I just want to help you. Come on, you can hide in the barn on my farm. You'll be safe there."

Killian still wasn't convinced they could trust him. Why would he need to help them like his life depended on it? It was all not very believable.

But when Emma looked at the stranger, she had a feeling she had only ever experienced twice in her life. The first time with Granny and Ruby and the second time, not so long ago, with Killian.

The feeling of trust, despite her not knowing the person in front of her.

She just nodded to Killian and walked towards the man. "Lead the way." She said.

Despite his confusion, Killian followed her instantly.

The man smiled and led them out of the woods to a nearby meadow. They must have passed it like three times on their run.

"And who might you oh so friendly and helpful man be, mate?" Killian asked in a mocking tone after a while, as they approached a small cottage with a barn next to it.

Emma, who was walking next to him and holding his hand, shot him a disapproving look. The man wanted to help them and Killian was being rude.

But the man only laughed, amused. "My name is David."

...

 _ **So Emma and David finally met without knowing who tthey are to each other. There will be more of the two of them in the next chapter along with a bit jealousy. And it will also be shown how Snow gave up Emma.**_

 _ **Let me know, what you thought about this chapter. Reviews feed my muse**_


	7. Finding Home

**_So, the wait is over, here is the newest chapter. Merry Christmas and enjoy it!_**

 ** _..._**

 **Chapter 7: Finding Home**

Granny and Red were in their kitchen together, baking, when they heard several bangs on the door. The knocks were loud and hard. The two exchanged a confused look.

Granny nodded towards the door, motioning to Red to open the door while she got her crossbow. When she saw that her grandmother held her favourite weapon, ready to shoot at any threat that might come to their home, Red sighed, relieved, and opened the door.

On their doorstep stood Gepetto, and the dwarf, Grumpy. The two men didn't wait for an invitation, but stormed right past Red into the living room. When Granny had lowered the crossbow and Red had closed the door, the two men began to explain.

"King George is looking for Emma." Grumpy burst out.

Red went straight to her grandmother and hugged her for comfort. Both women were shocked and concerned about Emma.

"But why would he look for her?" Granny asked them, her brown eyes filled with anger. Someone wanted to threaten a member of her family, and she was going to find out why.

"We don't know. I was just visited by a nun from the nunnery in a nearby village." Gepetto responded. "It appears King George's men have been there asking about Emma. After some bribing and torturing, they found out she lives in our village. And some salesman has told him that she had traveled away with this lieutenant on a ship. I thought the name of the ship was Jewel of the Realm. The nun came to warn us in case Emma comes back here."

The old man went to put his arms around Red in comfort, while Granny paced around the room.

Grumpy walked to her. "What shall we do now? We need to warn her!" He insisted. Everyone was determined to keep Emma safe. They might not all be united by blood, but they were a family nonetheless.

"We are not going to do anything. It would cause too much attention." Granny said after thinking for a moment.

Before the others could protest, she turned to her granddaughter. "You will go and look for Emma. My wolf abilities are not as good as yours. But you can track her down easily. Emma should be back here soon and we need to warn her. As much as I hate to let you put yourself in danger, I know that you are a strong and clever woman, who can defend herself. If someone went with you, it would look suspicious, but if you go alone, we can just pretend you are delivering some goods to another village."

Red wrapped her arms around Granny. "Yes, I will find Emma and warn her. I can do it."

…

"Are you living here all by yourself?" Emma asked David in curiosity as they sat together at the table and ate a light dinner. The hand carved furniture, the old hand knotted carpet, the vases; it all reminded her a lot of her small cottage. It felt so much like home here; she wouldn't mind staying a bit longer.

She looked over to Killian, who obviously didn't share her fascination for this place. Ever since they had gotten here, he had been slightly grumpy and quite unfriendly to David.

David was such a kind and open hearted man, she had immediately liked him. How could Killian dislike him?

David smiled at her with this warm and bright smile that made Emma feel even more at home. It was like she belonged here.

"No, my mother lives here with me. We have been running the farm together since my father passed away." He explained.

Emma looked at him in pity. "Oh, I'm sorry."

But David just laughed. "You don't have to be. He passed away over twenty years ago. My mother still misses him every day, though. She has never looked at another man. And still she…" He suddenly stopped, a deep sadness darkening his features. He picked at his stew absentmindedly.

"She still what? You can tell us." Emma urged him to go on. It pained her to see him so unhappy. How strange that she usually took a long time to let people into her heart. But now, with Killian and David, it was as if they were always meant to be in her heart. In completely different ways, but still they both got into her heart the first time she saw them.

David let out a long sigh and laid his forehand in his hand. The few wrinkles on his face were the only clue that he was twice Emma's age. When he smiled, he seemed so young. But haunted by this memory, he didn't smile.

"I had love once in my life, too. Her name was Mary. We didn't know each other for long, just a few short months. But it felt like a lifetime. I'm sure you two know what I mean." Killian and Emma exchanged a shy look, both blushing slightly.

"One day, just like that, she left. I never found out why. It broke my heart and I could never stop wondering why she left. But my mother has been urging me to marry ever since. She means well, but she just doesn't understand that I can never love again. It might have been over eighteen years ago, but she will always be on my mind." David's brown eyes seemed distant, like he was holding onto the memory of the face of the woman he loved.

Emma reached for David's hand and held onto it. "I know how it is, to never stop asking yourself why. Eighteen years ago, my mother gave me away. All I have is a baby blanket I think she made for me. Killian and I are looking for her."

Her hand reached for the compass in her pocket. Her entire face lit up as she had an idea. She put the compass out of her pocket and held it into her hand. The needle in the compass pointed right to David.

"This magical compass leads you to your heart's desire. The rock trolls from Arendelle gave it to me to find my mother. After I have found her and before we return it to them, I'm sure they won't mind if we let you borrow it. So you can find her and finally get some answers, too." Emma explained.

She laid the compass into his hand, to show him. The needle moved from its current position to its starting point, then it rotated a moment, stopping at Emma and then it rotated again and pointed into the same direction it had for Emma.

Emma raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Mhm, maybe it just works once I found what I was looking for. Or the things we are searching for are in the same direction. Once I will have found my mother, we will bring the compass back here and help you find your true love."

David didn't know Emma and he didn't know if her suggestion would work, but even the possibility of finding Mary again made him so happy, he though his heart would burst with love.

He felt a strange need, a need he had had since he first saw Emma earlier that day. But now the need was so overwhelming, he gave into it.

He reached out for Emma and pulled her in his arms, one of his hands cupping the back of her head.

Killian, who sat next to Emma, tensed visibly, but David couldn't care less. He had no romantic feelings for the younger man's girlfriend, just the need to hold her and protect her.

After a moment, Emma gave into the embrace and leaned her head against David's shoulder.

"We will find her, I promise." Emma whispered gently into his ear, not even knowing who she was talking about, her mother or the woman David loved more than anything in the world.

…

"Are you excited, your majesty?" Belle, Snow's handmaiden, asked in her usual excitement as she combed through Snow's hair.

Snow had been lost in thoughts for a moment. She was sitting on a satin covered chair in her dressing room, in front of a giant mirror with a golden frame.

"About what?" she asked, staring at Belle's reflection in the mirror.

"About the ball in two days, of course. Every handsome prince and king and lord in the realms will come here to win your heart." Belle exclaimed happily without even a hint of jealousy.

"More like winning my crown." Snow mumbled. Belle didn't seem to catch that, so Snow kept going. "I am very excited. After the ball, I will know who to marry. And after doing that, I will finally have some peace. I just have to produce an heir and then I can go back to being me." She tried to sound cheerful, but Belle could see right through her. But being a good maid, she didn't say anything about it.

Before leaving Snow for the night, Belle looked back to her queen, who was walking to her bed after saying goodnight. "Maybe you will be surprised and someone will have your heart after that night. Maybe even more than one person."

Snow just gave her a smile, that didn't reach her eyes, and let out a sad laugh. "I'm afraid there is nothing to have."

After Belle had left, Snow sat down on her mattress. Belle was such a sweet soul, only wanting the best for her. But she couldn't understand this hole in Snow's chest.

It might still be beating in her chest, not that she hadn't begged Regina more than once to literally rip it out and take away her pain, but it was as if it didn't exist anymore. At least sometimes.

Ruling the country, helping her people and being with her friends brought Snow the deepest joy. She was actually a really happy person. But huge pieces of her heart had been taken. And no one could ever restore them. Not that any of the men coming to her ball would want that. They all just came for her crown, some maybe also for her still radiating beauty. But no one would win her heart.

It broke when she left David. But it had been completely and irrevocably broken the second she had to give away her baby girl.

She reached into her nightstand and pulled out a yellow wool ball out of it. The wool was old, but still fluffy. Once, a maid had tried to throw it away. Snow had nearly lost her mind and had thrown a vase at the poor woman. Luckily, Regina had been there; she had snatched away the wool from the maid, given it back to Snow and ordered for it to be never be touched by anyone.

The wool was the only thing she was allowed to keep that reminded her of her baby.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Snow showed the woolen blanket to Regina in pride. "Look, it's finished."_

 _Regina didn't look up from the book she was reading. The two women had stayed in this castle, only accompanied by a cook, a servant, two of Regina's guards and the young Victor Whale, a clever apprentice of only fifteen. None of the servants or guards was allowed to see the princess, as Regina claimed the princess was too heartbroken over the loss of her baby and her lover that she wanted to see no one but her and the young doctor._

 _Once a week, King Leopold sent a group of his men to make sure the Queen and Crown Princess were well. That night, they would be coming again. Snow saw it as kindness and guilt from her father, but Regina just saw it as an act to control them. With a simple glamour spell, she could make Snow's pregnancy disappear. But once the baby was there…_

 _"What will you do if it's not a girl?" Regina asked nodding her head towards the blanket. On the yellow woolen blanket a name was stitched into it with purple wool. Emma._

 _Snow had insisted to name her baby, even if she had to give it away. "This way she will carry something of me with her." She had said to Regina. And she had insisted on making the baby blanket. Regina hadn't argued with her. She was asking Snow to give up her baby, so Snow should get everything that would make her feel better._

 _Snow lovingly stroked over the blanket and then over her huge belly. "I know it. I found out before I even got pregnant."_

 _Before Regina could even ask about how she could know, Snow reached for her belly again and let out a sharp cry of pain. "The baby. She's coming." She said in horror._

 _It took over an hour, but when the sun had set, baby Emma had come into the world. She had a great pair of lungs and was healthy._

 _Regina was torn between happiness and sadness, as she watched Snow hold her baby._

 _"Regina, look at her. She is so beautiful." Snow exclaimed without looking up from her beautiful baby girl. Snow could see a small blond tuft of hair; David's hair. And the little girl seemed to have her green eyes. Such a beautiful little wonder._

 _Snow had tried not to think about how much she wanted David here with her, holding their baby girl, and she didn't want to think that she had to give the baby away eventually. She just wanted to enjoy the moment with her daughter._

 _Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. The young doctor entered without waiting for further invitation. He had left the two women alone after delivering the baby. But now he was coming back, with a serious and sorrow filled face. He walked to Regina._

 _"My Queen, your husband's knights are here to see the princess. Your guards are holding them back at the front gates." Doctor Whale spoke so that only Regina could hear._

 _Regina was shocked. "Then tell them the princess is not feeling well and they should come back next week."_

 _"I tried, but they said they have strict orders from the king. And the doctor's new helper is with them, too. The wizard. They are here to inspect the entire castle. Maybe the doctor told them when her due date was supposed to be and they want to be sure there is no baby. What if they hear the baby cry? They would…"_

 _But Regina motioned him to not speak another word. She ordered him to tell the guards to hold them up a bit longer, and to explain that the queen and the princess needed to get decent and presentable first, and to get ready to travel with the baby to bring it away from the castle as far as he could._

 _When the doctor had left, Regina braced herself and went to Snow. The princess was still eying her baby, as if nothing else in the world mattered. As she heard Regina come closer, she looked up with a smile and said again. "Look at her, Regina. She is so beautiful."_

 _Regina did her best to hold back her tears. It was one of the most horrible things she was going to ask of her friend and stepdaughter now._

 _"Snow", Regina began in a gentle voice. "Your father's guards are here to see us."_

 _Snow looked at her in horror and then looked down at the baby._

 _"I think the doctor wants to make sure that you did really have no baby. He knew the due date. And now your father's guards and a wizard are here to search the castle. To make sure there is no baby. We can't even hide her and put a silencing spell on her." Regina went on._

 _Snow just shook her head in denial as if this could save her baby from being taken away._

 _Regina, tears streaming down her face, cupped Snow's cheek. "Snow, please, we have to get the baby to safety. We have to protect her. We have to give Emma her best chance. If she stays here, they will hurt her. I know it is the hardest thing to do, but you have to let her go. Now."_

 _Snow stroke over the baby's blanket, and then over the baby's small cheek. "Goodbye, Emma." She whispered before kissing her softly on the head. Then she laid the baby, wrapped in the blanket, into Regina's arms, and turned away._

 _Regina walked out of the room, trying to comfort the crying baby. Once Regina was halfway out the door, Snow started to cry and scream in pain. Not the physical pain she had after giving birth. The pain of losing her baby, never seeing her again, never knowing what will become of her, was so consuming. And also the pain of losing the last connection she had to David. Forever._

 _*Flashback ends*_

…

Killian was preparing himself a space to sleep in the hay. David had given him and Emma blankets and pillows. He had even offered for them to sleep in the house and that he would gladly sleep in the barn, but Emma wanted to sleep in the barn. She could have slept in David's mother's bed - she was away for a few days to visit a friend - but Killian assumed she didn't want to sleep apart from him.

But now, as he was preparing his bed… well, their bed, she was still in the cottage talking to David. What the hell was so fascinating about the man? Why did Emma like him so much? He was old enough to be her father, for crying out loud!

"Why do you hate David so much?" Emma asked. She must have entered the barn without him noticing.

Killian didn't look at her and got busy with making the bed again.

"I know the man too little to hate him, my love. But forgive me if I am not a fan of a man who is after my girl." He admitted.

Killian could not see her face clearly in the dark, but her amused laugh was enough for him to know that she didn't take him seriously.

Emma let the barn door open enough to let the moonlight filter in. Then she sat down next to Killian.

"Killian, it's not like that. You don't have to be jealous of David. I do like him. Very much. But not like that. And he doesn't like me like that either."

"Well, that was a very long hug for people who are not madly in love with each other." Killian murmured.

Instead of laughing at him again, Emma laid her head against his chest.

"Killian, I don't know how to explain. Yes, there certainly is a strong connection between David and me, but it is not like the connection I felt with you instantly. It was more like the connection I felt with Granny and Red. A different kind of love. He feels like family. I know that sounds strange, but you have to trust me, please. No one is going to steal your girl away from you. I will never let that happen."

Killian sighed and gave into the embrace. "I'm sorry, my love. I just got a bit scared over the depth of your connection with him. The thought of losing you is just unbearable." He kissed her deeply and possessively, feeling the need to mark his territory.

While they kissed, they didn't even notice the little bird made of ice flying around their heads.

They noticed it after pulling away from each other. Emma was confused, but Killian simply opened his hand to let the bird land on it. As soon as it landed, it turned into a note.

"Queen Elsa is here and wants to take us to the ball of Queen Snow in the nearby castle in two days. We asked to meet her nearby first thing in the morning. That is, if you want to attend." Killian said after studying the note.

Emma thought for a moment. She wanted to accomplish her mission to find her mother. But on the other hand, she would love to go to a royal ball and dance with Killian there. Though she now wanted to find her mother faster so David could find his love, it was as if an inner voice told her she had to go.

"Let's go to the ball." She said with a smile.

…

Red was getting closer. She could feel it. Even she wasn't in her wolf form, she could still smell as good.

It worried her that she did have to cross the borders of King George's kingdom on her way to Emma, but she wouldn't stop until she found her. Lieutenant Jones was hopefully with her and together, they would be safe.

…

"Are you sure this will work, your majesty?" Dr. Whale asked, concerned, as he eyed the piece of wool in his hand.

He was standing in the Dowager Queen's magical vault. In front of him stood the Dowager Queen's sister, Zelena. The sisters were brewing a potion together.

"Don't worry, little doctor. We will make the potion right. We might not be able to track the girl down, but with the Queen's beloved wool, we might be able to track the blanket down. If my sister's knights got the right information, the girl still owns the blanket." The red headed witch explained.

Dr. Whale still didn't look so convinced.

It only took one look from Regina to make him shake off that thought. "It is worth a try."

She poured the potion over the wool and then gave it back to the doctor. When the wool began to glow after a moment, Zelena conjured a magical glass ball around it, so Dr. Whale could carry it better.

"Find the blanket, doctor. Find the girl." Regina ordered.

…

In the morning, Killian and Emma said goodbye to David.

"I promise we will come back and bring you the compass once we find my mother. Have faith." Emma said as she hugged him.

David had faith she would hold her promise to him. Even if the compass didn't work for him, he would at least see Emma again. He didn't really know what exactly he felt for her. She was way more than a friend, but not the same kind as the love he had for Mary. But what he knew was that the thought of seeing her again made him happy.

Though her departure made him sad, he got to work.

As he went to clean the cottage, he went to the chest where he had gotten the blankets the previous night to put them back in. When he carefully folded them one by one, his eyes fell to yellow wool wrapped in one of them.

A yellow woolen blanket with Emma's name on it. She must have gotten it out last night and forgotten to put it back into her bag.

David smiled. Emma had told him about the blanket her mother had given her and how much it meant to her. He carefully held it in his arms. Now, she would really come back here again. Hopefully soon.

He held the soft blanket to his nose before putting it carefully into the chest with the other blankets.

It smelled like home.


	8. On my way

_**Hey, finally a new chapter. The title was inspired by a beautiful Daddy Charming video of the same name on youtube.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **...**_

 **Chapter 8: On my way**

As the sun rose in the morning, Red got up and continued her journey. She had spent the last day following Emma's weak track to the harbor where she and Lieutenant Jones had set sail from. She had found out the Jewel of the Realm had docked earlier that day, but neither Emma nor the Lieutenant had been seen.

In the pub near the harbor, she had learned from one of the sailors, a man named Mr. Nelson, that the ship had been attacked and the Lieutenant had left the ship to protect a passenger.

Red assumed that King George would have commanded that attack and got even more concerned about Emma. The king seemed to be right on her track.

So Red made her way along the coast of the sea. Near the borders of King George's kingdom, she was sure she could smell Emma's track again. So she decided to make camp while she was still in Queen Snow's kingdom and continue her journey first thing in the morning.

The way through the woods was not as easy as she had imagined. There were guards patrolling everywhere. She didn't progress as fast as she would have liked, but with every step she made, Emma's smell got clearer and stronger.

She had to be very careful. King George was a dangerous man. If she couldn't warn Emma and help her, Emma would be in great danger. Emma and Lieutenant Jones might know King George's men were after them, but they surely didn't know they were after Emma. Lieutenant Jones worked for another kingdom, so getting attacked by the men of a foreign ruler might not be something unusual for him.

And as long as the men were searching the woods, Red knew they had not caught Emma yet.

So Red gathered her courage and worked up her wits to make it safely through the woods. She had to get to Emma. Before it was too late.

…

"Your majesty, it is so nice of you to have me here. But there is really no need to share a room with me. I'm sure that is hardly appropriate. Captain Jones will surely not like that." Emma protested for the third time.

Elsa just smiled at her. "I'm sure you would rather share a room with someone else, but I really don't mind. My sister and I have practically lived in one room for like ten years. I like company. Besides, all the other rooms are taken and I will not let you stay in another Inn. You are my honored guest." The queen's blue eyes shone with kindness and Emma felt like the other woman was not so much a queen as a friend. Emma was sure if she spent some more time with Elsa, the two of them would soon be very close, like sisters.

Well, who knows what the future will bring? Maybe one day, they would…

Emma pushed that thought aside. Liam and Elsa might have known each other for years, whereas Killian and herself hadn't even known each other for a month. Though it felt like a lifetime. It was way too early to have such thoughts about marriage.

"Thank you, your majesty." Emma said with a sigh. Elsa smirked at her little victory and went to make her bed.

They had traveled all day and night, until they made it to a village close to Queen Snow's castle. They would just have to ride in a carriage for an hour until they reached the castle.

Emma had thought the journey would take longer, but it seemed that royal carriages were faster than usual carriages and horses.

So now, they were making their beds in an inn that Queen Elsa had picked. Captain Liam Jones had not been too pleased with this, but as there was no harbor close to the castle, it had been the only way to travel. The inn was already filled with royals from different realms.

Other royals chose the way of magical transportation to the castle. Though Queen Elsa mastered her ice magic really well, and never tired of showing off her tricks to Emma on their trip, she wasn't really fond of this kind of traveling. Especially if it meant she didn't need a ship to travel and a certain handsome captain couldn't to accompany her.

Emma and Elsa were staying in a beautiful two beds room, while the Jones brothers were in another one, two floor down. There was a very big difference between the rooms for the royals and the ones for their guards and servants. But both men had assured their queen they were used to much worse.

"We should get a few hours of sleep. It's going to be a long night." Elsa said while getting into her night gown.

It was a bit strange for Emma to sleep now that the sun was rising already, but she knew Elsa was right. So she settled into her bed. "I guess you're right, your majesty."

Elsa shot her a displeased look. "Please Emma, call me Elsa. I mean, we are sharing a room. You have just seen me in my underdress. I'm sure that is finally close enough to make you see we are friends."

"Well, I do know someone who would envy me for seeing you in your underdress." Emma joked. Both women laughed wholeheartedly.

"As amusing as that thought is, I'm sure Captain Jones would never think such a thing." Elsa said sadly.

Emma watched her in pity. Liam was so obviously in love with Elsa, but she seemed to be completely oblivious.

"Well, Elsa, I'm sure you're right. He wouldn't because he sees you as more than just a piece of meat. He adores you in more ways than this. But I'm still sure he will be stunned once he sees you in your ball gown tonight. And he will certainly stare down every single man who will dance with you. He will not see any of them worthy of his beloved queen's affection." Emma sat up in her bed and looked over at the other blonde woman. She looked so shy and young, not like the powerful and strong queen she was.

"If only he thought himself worthy. You're right, I have to dance with many men tonight, who all want my crown, and I'm sure Liam will get many offers, too. How could he not? He is the most handsome man in all the realms!"

Emma giggled. "Maybe the second most handsome. But I know what you mean."

Elsa sat up again in her bed and looked at Emma with determination. "I will be quite busy tonight. So please, Emma, promise me you'll look out for Liam and make sure no rank obsessed woman will make him look away."

Emma smiled softly. "Of course, I will. Though no one can turn his head away from you, I'll still do you that favor. And I'm sure with a bit of help from Killian, I'll even get him to dance with you. Maybe even more than once."

Emma was pushed back into her mattress as Elsa practically threw herself at Emma in a crushing hug. "Thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me!" Elsa repeated over and over, with a radiant smile on her face. But Emma was pretty sure she understood what it meant to Elsa. The Jones brothers were just irresistible.

So she returned Elsa's hug. "That's what friends are for."

…

"You know, you should really tell the Queen, sis." Zelena commented as she watched her sister Regina pace up and down the vault.

Despite the fact that they had sent Dr. Whale out to find the girl, the sisters had spent all night trying to locate said girl. She might not have the baby blanket any longer. And even if she did, it was unlikely she would carry it around everywhere she went. It could turn out to be a dead end.

Regina ran her fingers through her messy black locks, which were usually bound together neatly and gracefully. But the night in the vault had left its marks.

"Don't you think I know that? But we should wait until we hear back from Dr. Whale."

"That could take weeks! Meanwhile King George is after her and King Stephan is on the edge of war. If he hears anything about it, he will be after the girl, too. Maybe they are even teaming up with each other against the Queen. You have to warn her. It's not only that her only child is lost, but she is also in grave danger." Zelena argued, trying to make Regina reconsider.

…

David was guiding the sheep back into their paddock, when he heard someone approach the farm. As he turned around, half expecting it to be King George's knights, he saw a young woman in a blood red cloak. Her dark hair was flying in the soft morning breeze. Her expression was focused, as if she was concentrating on something, just not with her eyes.

When she walked closer to the small cottage where he lived, he decided to approach her.

"Hello there, can I help you?" he asked in a friendly tone. The woman didn't look dangerous in any way and most certainly not like one of King George's spies, so he didn't think he had anything to fear from her.

The woman looked up and walked to him cautiously.

"I'm Red, and I'm looking for my friend. Her trace led me here. And who are you?" Red explained. One of her hands was buried in her cloak, no doubt holding onto a weapon, in case David tried to hurt her. David understood her fear very well. In this kingdom, hardly anyone could be trusted. Most people were too terrified of the King and would even turn in their family members, if they deemed it necessary to protect their own life. It was another reason why he hated this kingdom and wanted to leave at the first opportunity. Not that he hadn't before.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"You can't leave, David! What will become of me?" his mother asked as she was running behind him. Tears were streaming down her face._

 _David was picking up some of his things and packing them into a bag._

 _"Mother, calm down, I'm not saying I'm leaving forever. I'll come by and help you out when it's time to shear the sheep and to bring the wool to the market. I won't live that far away. And I'm not even sure I will stay there for so long, but…" David paused, his thought going back to Mary. Would she just stay in the cottage with him?_

 _They were strangers to each other, but it didn't feel that way at all. He just knew they belonged together. And maybe one day, when his mother was really too old to take care of herself, he and Mary could move into the cottage here and run the farm together. Ruth could maybe help them raise their… But he was getting way ahead of himself._

 _He shook his head to clear his thoughts of the woman he was already falling in love with. His mother had already seen the look in his eyes._

 _"You are doing this for some girl, aren't you?" She didn't need to ask, his love filled, absent-minded gaze was answer enough. With a deep sigh, she admitted her defeat. Her son was a hopeless romantic. She just hoped he would come to his senses soon and come back to her. People like them couldn't really afford to choose love over duty. But she wanted to assure him she accepted his decision._

 _Reaching around her neck, she undid her necklace and laid it in his hand._

 _"If you really love her, then I want you to give her this. This pendent has been in our family for generations. It's believed to show you what gender your first born child will have."_

 _David was so overwhelmed by her gesture, that he threw his arms around his mother and planted a kiss on her cheek. Then he bid her farewell and made his way out of the cottage. He would give this to Mary. Maybe not that day, but soon. And then it would show them the gender of their first born baby._

 _*Flashback end*_

David gave Red a friendly smile and introduced himself. "I'm David and this is my and my mother's farm. You wouldn't happen to be looking for Emma and Killian?"

Red's eyes lit up. "They are here? Where are they? I have to talk to Emma right away!" she begged him desperately. David's smile faded slightly.

"I'm afraid you missed them. They left yesterday. On their way to Misthaven. But they promised they would come back soon." David explained calmly.

But Red got even more desperate. "But her smell led me here. She has to be here!"

David ignored the fact that she could obviously follow smells and went to comfort her. "Calm down, Red. Emma left her blanket here. I guess that is what you smelled. But I'm sure Emma is fine. Do you want to tell me why you are so worried about Emma?"

Red stepped away from David and inspected him. "How do you know Emma, by the way?"

"Well, I heard King George's men patrolling around the woods and then I saw her and Killian wandering around. It looked like they needed help, so I guided them out of the woods and let them stay with me. Emma is really nice. We liked each other instantly. But I'm afraid Killian thought I wanted something from Emma, so he didn't like me all that much. But I assure you my heart lies somewhere else, even though Emma and I have a…" he searched for the right words. There was something intense and deep between them, just not something that had to do with romance. "…connection." he ended.

Red looked slightly relieved and explained her fear. "King George is looking for Emma. He searched the nearby villages for her. We don't know what he wants from her, but knowing King George, it can't be good."

After that, David joined in on her fear. He ran his hand along his forehead in despair. "They left for the palace yesterday. And they took a magical carriage from the Arendelle Queen. We'll never get to them in time. But if they are at the ball, King George will be there, too. We have to…"

But they were interrupted by a horseman that was galloping towards them at high speed. In his hand, he was holding a glass ball that was glowing brightly. He jumped off the horse and attempted to make his way towards the cottage, when David stopped him, holding the man's arm tightly. "Hey, where do you think you are going? This land cottage belongs to me. And I didn't invite you in, fellow! Just who are you?"

The man, a bit younger than David, pulled himself from his grip. "I'm Doctor Victor Whale. The personal physician of the royal family of Misthaven. And I'm afraid you are the shepherd named David."

David and Red eyed him in confusion. "How do you know my name?" David asked confused.

"Well, the Queen Dowager had half expected the girl to be here. I don't know how you found out the truth, but you should know that your daughter is in danger." Doctor Whale explained. "And the Queen Dowager commanded me to take her with me to the palace where she would be safe. So I'm afraid I have to ask you to call for Emma, so I can take her with me. I have a magical carriage that will take us to the palace in no time."

Red and David didn't understand a thing.

Red looked at Dr. Whale. "What do you mean? And why is King George after Emma?"

Victor gave Red a flirty look, but then remembered that Regina would torture him if he didn't come back with the girl soon.

"Well, because she is Queen Snow's illegitimate daughter, of course." He turned to David again. "Now, would you please call your daughter so we can leave."

David wasn't sure if this was a stupid joke or a trick. He was more thinking it was a joke. "You mean Emma; the daughter I secretly have with the very Queen of Misthaven? I'm sorry, you got the wrong man. I only ever loved one woman in my life."

David was about turn to Red to speak to her about the plan to help Emma. He didn't have time to think about this stupid joke.

"I know, the woman you loved was Queen Snow White, back then she was still a princess. But for you, she called herself Mary."

Shock was written all over David's face. Everything was frozen. How could the man know about Mary? Only his mother knew her name. He had never told anyone about her, about the wonderful months they had spent together.

Over eighteen years ago…about the same amount of years Emma had told him she was old.

Suddenly, everything made sense to David.

The morning Mary had left him, she had glowed and smiled at him even more brightly than usual and she had said she had something important to tell him once he got back.

Now it made sense, why she had so unexpectedly left him. She had been a princess, the sole heiress of her kingdom and she had surely been needed back in the palace.

What he had felt for Emma made sense. It was love, strong and pure and true. The love of a father for his child.

When Emma had offered him the compass and laid it into his hand, it had first pointed to her and then in the same direction she had wanted to go. To find her mother. Who also happened to be his true love.

Then he was brought back to reality by a horrible thought. King George was looking for Emma! He surely wanted to use her against Mar… Snow. King George wanted to hurt the two women he loved most in the world, his daughter and his true love, and they were both to be close to this horrible man!

Without even giving Red or Victor another glance, he got on the horse Victor had ridden here.

"What are you doing?" Victor asked angrily as David settled in the saddle.

"Saving my daughter. If what the people say is true and these horses are the fastest in all the realms, it will get me to the palace before midnight. I hope I'll make it to them in time."

 _Don't worry, Emma. I'm on my way,_ he thought.

And without further explanation, he rode off.

Victor cursed as he and Red watched David disappear. "Great, my way to communicate with the Queen Dowager was on that horse. Now I can't tell her the girl will be in the castle tonight."

"Then we just have to get to the castle as fast as we can and tell her. You mentioned you have a carriage waiting nearby, so let's get to it!" Red stated and dragged him into the direction he had come from. Victor just gave her a grin. "Fiery and demanding, I like that. Alright, let's go."

...

 _ **Yeah, not so much exciting stuf happening in that chapter, I know. But it is more to lead to the ball. Now everyone is on their way to the ball. The ball will be next up, with lots of Frozen Jewel, Outlaw Queen and of course Captain Swan.**_

 _ **And how do you like Zelena being good and being on Regina's side? Well, their will be more familiar characters in unfamiliar ways in the next chapters.**_

 _ **But on that ball are not only the good guys, so let's see what happens ;)**_


	9. Turning point

_**Hey guys, here is the newest chapter, the most important chapter of the story. And don't worry, the next three chapters will come faster, because I finished writing the story last night. But don't worry, there will be lots of fluff, romance, adventure, humor and a bit angst ahead.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think.**_

Chapter 9: Turning Point

Emma was absolutely overwhelmed when she stepped into the ball room. She had been stunned before when she had been to Elsa's castle, but the decorated ballroom of the Misthaven Castle was breathtaking. She couldn't compare to anything she had ever seen.

Everything was hung with beautiful flowers of every color of the rainbow. Shining and sparkling chandeliers lit the whole room in the dark night. Elegant furniture was placed on the sidelines, along with lines of tables loaded with the finest food and drinks.

All guests were dressed in beautiful ball gowns, suits or uniforms and all faces were hidden behind ornate masks.  
Emma herself was dressed in a beautiful red, long sleeved ball gown; Elsa had exclusively brought it for her. The queen had chuckled when the Jones brothers had picked up the women from their room in the Inn and Killian's jaw had literally dropped. It had taken him a moment to overcome his astonishment and compliment the two women for their looks. Captain Liam had not been as speechless as his brother, but of course he had seen Elsa in such dresses many times before.

Elsa herself was wearing a light blue strapless dress in mermaid style that suited her figure perfectly. As it was a masquerade ball, she had forwent wearing a tiara and settled with a white and blue mask that she had embellished with her ice magic.

Once the four of them had entered the ballroom, Elsa excused herself to greet Queen Snow and the Queen Dowager Regina.  
"I don't know what to do." Emma whispered to Killian, who was escorting her. Killian, who was wearing his uniform and a dark blue mask, only took her hand. "Blend in." he whispered.

Then he led her to the dance floor. Shock shone in Emma's eyes as she looked at the dancing couples. They all looked so graceful. She could never do that. It appears she had been so caught up in the thought of spending the night with Killian, that she hadn't spent a single thought on the fact that she couldn't dance.  
"But I don't know whatever it is they are doing," Emma tried to protest, but Killian was already positioning her hands and then positioning his own.  
"It's called a waltz. There is only one rule. Pick a partner, who knows what he's doing." He explained with a grin and began to sway her around.

Meanwhile Queen Snow, dressed in a white ball gown, was sitting in her throne and greeted her royal guests. Regina was of course right by her side.  
"Doesn't your face hurt from all the fake smiles?" Regina whispered to the Queen. Regina was wearing a long dark red, figure hugging dress and a black mask with feathers.

Snow couldn't reply anything as King George was approaching them, followed by a young man.  
"What a pleasure to see you tonight, King George." Snow said with her fake smile.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Queen Snow." King George returned in a cold way. It was obvious he was not pleased to bow to Snow. But being the complacent king he was, he would of course never openly show his disrespect and dishonor himself by that.  
So instead he just acted like nothing was wrong between the two kingdoms and introduced his nephew and heir to the two women.  
Prince August was a handsome young man and seemed to be very polite and sincerely happy to meet them.  
"I am way too old for dancing, but we would be delighted if the Queen could spare some time and give us the honor in dancing with prince August," King George said at the end.  
Snow looked at the young man intensely, and then smiled. "It would be my pleasure."

After the two men had left, Regina motioned the guards to give them a moment before they sent the next guests.  
"Are you out of your mind, Snow? Why would you dance with Prince August? I hope you don't intend to marry him!" Regina whispered discreetly to her, though her rage was still audible.  
Snow only chuckled. "Of course not. But King George is an old man and Prince August is his heir. Being nice to August can only pay off in the future. And I'm sure I can spare one dance from looking for a husband."

"I think it glowed for a moment!" Emma reported to Killian in excitement. The two were taking a break from dancing and accompanied Liam on the sideline, watching the dancers. Though Liam, of course, just watched Elsa and he obviously didn't watch her because it was his duty to protect her.  
Killian gave Emma a confused look. "What glowed, my love?"  
"The compass! It glowed for a moment. I'm sure!" They both eyed the compass for a moment, but it didn't glow again. Only the needle moved a bit.  
"Unfortunately the rock trolls didn't tell us what that means." Emma complained sadly. Killian couldn't take seeing her unhappy, so he placed a short kiss to her cheek and caressed the other cheek.  
"Maybe it means we are close." Killian suggested. Emma thought about a possibility for a moment.  
"You mean my mother could be a servant in the castle? Or…"

Emma was interrupted in her thoughts, when two women in gold and silver dresses approached Liam, and started flirting with him.  
Liam didn't seem impressed at all by the women, but he politely spoke with them. Elsa, on the other hand, repeatedly shot worried looks over to him. She couldn't get away from her dancing partner, a duke from a kingdom Arendelle had a good trading relationship with.

Emma remembered her promise to the queen, so she made her way to Liam.  
She turned to the two women with a fake smile. "My apologies, ladies, but my brother in-law is already taken. And he also owes me a dance."  
Without paying any more attention to the women, she dragged Liam to the dancefloor.

"What was that?" Liam asked a bit confused as he swayed Emma on the dancefloor. Emma grinned at him. "Well, you might have enjoyed yourself with them, but your queen was quite distressed by your little flirt."  
Emma could have sworn she saw a triumphant grin on Liam's face.

Meanwhile, Robin had gotten his wish and danced with Regina.  
"You are truly a vision. And even with all the queens and princesses and duchesses and ladies in the room, you are still the most beautiful by far." He complimented her again. It wasn't the first time he had said something like that to her, not even tonight, but she still blushed like the first time.  
"I'm sure you said that to your late wife a thousand times a day." Regina wanted to change the subject. She tried very hard not to get lost in the feeling of Robin's hands on her waist and in her own hand.

Robin chuckled. "My Marian was really beautiful and I loved her very much. We didn't have the easiest marriage, but I will forever love her, even if it would only be because she gave me Roland."  
Now Regina's smile vanished again. Robin immediately noticed the change in her mood and felt guilty for bringing the subject up again.

"Regina, I swear to you, I would love you forever even if we would never have another child. I already have Roland. But if we one day want to expand our family, I would love to take in an orphan child. You and Roland are all I need to make me happy for the rest of my life. Please be sure of that." He promised her.  
Regina was so touched by this declaration of love, that she forgot where she was and just pressed her lips to his. As his tongue gently invaded her mouth, she noticed the whispers around them. But she couldn't care less.  
After they finally parted, both breathless, they chuckled lightly and got back to dancing.

A moment later, Regina's mood shifted again. "Robin, I love you, too. I do. And I love Roland. I couldn't think of anything more perfect than spending my life with you. Your idea of adopting an orphan is something we can think of in the future. But what is troubling me is something else. I'm keeping something very important from Snow. And I know I should tell her, but I don't want her to get hurt."  
Robin looked relived, but he gave her an assuring look. "Then you should tell her. Right now."  
Regina sighed, but she knew Robin was right.

It was Killian's turn to stand on the sidelines and watch the woman he loves sway around and laugh in his brother's arms. Even if he didn't know his older brother was madly in love with Queen Elsa, he'd know there was nothing he needed to worry about.  
"He is a really good dancer, isn't he?" The voice beside him startled him for a moment, but then he saw Queen Elsa stand next to him. He bowed to her before answering. "Yes, your majesty."

Elsa chuckled about his formality, but she knew he and his brother were always keen on being honorable, so she didn't comment on it.  
"What will you do when you find her parents?" Elsa asked. Both were still watching Liam and Emma dance together.

What would he do? He had only known Emma for a short time, but he was already completely and madly in love with her. A life without her was an impossible thought to have. But would Emma want to stay with him once she had found out where she belonged?  
He also was a member of the Royal Navy. He had his duties to fulfill. Once his brother would be admiral, he would captain his ship. That had always been the dream of the two brothers.  
But now… now Killian just wanted a life with Emma and didn't picture his brother as the admiral of the Royal fleet, but as the Prince Consort of Arendelle. The question was, would that really ever come true? Would he be really happy like that? Would Emma be happy with him?

He absentmindedly looked at the compass Emma had placed in his hand when she had rushed off to dance with his brother. The needle of the compass accurately followed the movement of Emma.  
"I don't know. But I'm sure we will figure it out together." He said faithfully, not knowing if he wanted to convince Queen Elsa or himself.  
Elsa smiled brightly at him. "I hope you two will be very happy together. You both deserve it."

Then she took the compass into her own hand. The needle of the compass rotated for a moment, then it turned to its starting point and then it pointed right back to where Emma and Liam where dancing.  
"I think we all deserve to get our heart's desire," Elsa mumbled, now with a shy smile on her lips

"You are an excellent dancer, your majesty." Prince August complimented Queen Snow as they waltzed across the ballroom.  
"I can only give that compliment back to you, your royal highness. I am sure your uncle was never as light-footed as you are. It fills me with joy I get to dance with you." Snow smiled at him. But unlike with all the other men she had talked to tonight, except for Robin of course, her smile was sincerely and not at all fake. It made her feel a bit sad she couldn't marry him. She would never fall him love with him, as she could never fall in love with anyone, but she was sure he would be a nice and friendly companion.

August was truly flattered. "Thank you, your majesty. Though I have been told my uncle was a good dancer back when he was young. I shouldn't say so, but I'm afraid the loss of his most beloved wife and then years later of his only son James made him a bitter and cruel man. He was never a happy, caring and selfless person as yourself, but he once was a just ruler. Unfortunately, he is not anymore."  
Snow was delighted with August's honesty. "I'm sure you will be an excellent ruler one day, beloved by your people and respected by your allies. And I hope one day our kingdoms will be allies again."

Uncomfortable with all the praises and the implication his uncle would not live for long, August changed the subject. "I heard you were looking for a husband, your majesty. What made you change your mind? You have been ruling so well by yourself for the last years."  
"I'm afraid very few highborn people think so. Most find a woman unfit to rule. Especially one who is unmarried." Snow explained bitterly, trying not to meet his eyes. "I had no desire to do so before as I had hoped I would never be forced to marry without love. But of course I need to produce an heir to carry on the line and ensure the safety of the kingdom. So I have no choice really."  
Snow tried to sound light hearted and not bitter, but she couldn't fool August.

"I know exactly what it's like to not be able to marry for love. Everyone thinks being royalty means being rich and independent, but it is more to live in a cage with other people telling you what to do at every minute. And you might think you can solve your problems by getting married your majesty, but…" He paused for a moment, looking around to make sure his uncle was standing far away from them. "But there are people who want to make sure you never get married, that you will never produce an heir. There is an alliance to take away your throne. I can't tell you anymore, because my uncle doesn't let me in on this kind of things knowing I would never approve of them. But know you are not safe."  
Snow's eyes widened in horror.

Regina sipped at a glass of wine while waiting to get an opportunity to talk to Snow. Her sister Zelena was standing next to her.  
"So let me get this straight, sis." Zelena started in an annoyed tone. "I tell you repeatedly to tell the queen the truth and you don't listen. But when your lover boy tells you to do it, you do it right away? Pathetic, if you ask me."  
Regina just rolled her eyes. "He is not my lover boy. At least not yet."

Before Zelena could return a comment matching her smug grin, Regina was approached by a guard in a foreign uniform. Regina recognized him and motioned her sister to step away. Zelena let out a dramatic sigh and went out of earshot but was still close enough she could eye her sister and the handsome man.  
"Sir Graham, what are you doing here? Are you still one of King George's guard dogs?" Regina commented mockingly.  
Graham took off his mask. "Fortunately, I am the personal guard of Prince August now. But I am not here for small talk, your majesty. I came to warn you. Some time ago, a couple from your kingdom came to King George. They reported of a runaway child they had once taken care of. A child your guards had brought to them and for which they had received quite an amount of gold from you. A girl named Emma."  
Regina gasped as he said the name, but remembered she was in a ballroom full of people so she put on her indifferent face. Graham took that as a sign to go on.

"King George doesn't know who the child is, but he knows she means something to you or Queen Snow. So he sent out his best men to find her. He even hired a magician from a faraway land to help him succeed. He wants to use the girl to black mail you. So far he hasn't found her, but he won't give up until he gets her. So whoever she is, you should make sure she is safe."  
Regina's mind was running wild. The king was not only after the girl, but had a good idea who she might be. She had to tell Snow right now. Everything.

She motioned her sister to step closer. "Zelena, this is Sir Graham. And this is my sister Zelena. Why don't the two of you dance for a while? I know you are both really fond of dancing."  
Zelena and Graham smiled cheerfully at each other and didn't seem to mind at all that Regina was sending them away. Graham gently took Zelena's. "It would be an honor."

Emma laughed happily when Liam led her off the dancefloor. She had really enjoyed talking to him for a while and believed it had brought them closer. Especially when he had teased her about calling him her brother in-law and asking if she was practicing already.  
When they got to Killian and Elsa, Emma saw the Duke of Weselton, someone Elsa had complained about always wanting to flirt with her, make his way to Elsa.  
She turned to Liam. "Captain, you have to fulfill your duty and ask your Queen to dance with you. Now. We wouldn't want her to dance such a close dance with someone so unfit do dance with her, would we?" She nodded over to the duke.  
Elsa sent Emma the most grateful smile. "Oh yes, Captain. Please save me from this horrible fate." Elsa said jokingly to Liam. Liam gave Emma a knowing look and then reached out his hand for Elsa quite willingly.

Both Emma and Killian watched in joy as the two took off to the dance floor.  
"They make such a wonderful couple. I just wish one of them had the courage to tell the other how they felt. They would be so happy together." Emma said dreamingly.  
"Would you live in Arendelle with me, Emma?" Killian suddenly asked. He had spent the last moments working up his courage.  
Emma looked at him in surprise at his turn of thoughts. "What?" she asked, confused.  
Killian wrapped his arms around her waist, gazing into her eyes. "After we find your parents, after you know who you are, would you come with me? Live with me? Because I can't imagine a life without you by my side."

Emma thought for a moment, turning the compass she was holding again around in her fingers. "I don't know. I don't know how long it will take to find them. I don't know what it will be like with them. If they want me or not. If they are married to other people and happy with them or if they still love each other. If I have brothers and sisters. And what about Granny and Red. And Gepetto. I could never leave them forever. I don't know what to do."

Hurt was written all over Killian's face. Before he could turn away from her, Emma put one of her hands on his face and made him look at her.  
"I don't know what our future brings, but I know one thing. I will be with you. I only want to be with you. Because I love you, Killian Jones." Emma declared.  
Killian's sad face lit up with the purest and deepest joy. "And I love you, Emma."  
Not caring about the people around them, they kissed deeply and passionately.

They were only distracted when something blinded them. They both looked down and saw the compass shine in white light. And suddenly, it felt like the compass was pulling her into a certain direction.

"My mother, I think she is really here. I can't tell you why, but I just feel it. It's like the compass pulls me to her." Emma explained, still confused about what she just felt inside her. It was like a part of her was connected with the compass. Something strong.  
Killian didn't question her, but took her hand and followed her.

Snow had just finished dancing with prince Eric, who had unfortunately told her he was already engaged with a beautiful, smart and funny redhead called Ariel, when Regina rushed to her side. "We need to talk. Right now." Snow was surprised by Regina's eagerness, but she also wanted to tell her about Prince August's warning, so she let Regina lead her to her throne and ordered the guards not to let anyone disturb them.

When they sat down, Snow began casually. "It's good I get to talk to you. Prince August has warned me about an alliance that wants to make sure I don't get married and have an heir so they can take away my kingdom. He didn't know much, but I'm sure you can figure out what they are planning and who is in with King George."

But Snow didn't see the reaction she was expecting from Regina. Her friend didn't look surprised or any more concerned than she already did.  
Regina just sighed deeply, bit her lip nervously and then turned to Snow. Despite Regina still wearing her mask, Snow could read her friend's emotions quite well. "Regina, what is going on?" She asked, concerned.  
Regina thought for a moment about where to start. Then she looked around to make sure no one was listening to them. When she was sure no one would hear what she was about to tell Snow, she began.  
"Snow, this is not going to be easy for you. But whatever you think or feel or how mad you will be at me, let me finish."  
Snow looked at her friend in horror. What the hell was she going to tell her?  
"I'm afraid I know quite well what King George is planning. He wants to blackmail you, well, us. He has learned a secret. He might not get the meaning now, but he'll soon figure it out, I'm sure."

Regina was clearly uncomfortable telling the truth, but Snow got impatient. "Regina, get to the point." Snow demanded.  
"Alright, King George knows about Emma." Snow froze in shock and horror, but Regina went on.

"He is after her. The problem is, just like him, we don't know where she is. I went to the couple she had been sent to, but it turned out they were no good people. They had sent her to an orphanage, where she grew up. But some years ago she had run away from there. I have sent Dr. Whale out to look for her. But I haven't heard from him so far. It could take some time before he finds her. But I'm sure we will find her before he does."

Before she could go on, Snow motioned her to be silent. "You are telling me, Emma, my only child, my little baby girl has been missing and you didn't tell me? That everyone except for me knew this? That you let me plan a ball to find a husband and have another child and didn't think you should tell me the child you had assured me would have a safe and good life is in danger?"  
Snow needed to focus very hard not to scream at Regina. She had never been so furious in her whole life.

"I want every single of my guards out there to find her. And, Regina, pray that they find her. I don't know what I will do if they don't. Now excuse me, but I can't even look at you right now."

Snow jumped to her feet and rushed away. She didn't care about her duties; she didn't care about this stupid ball. She just wanted to know her precious girl was safe. She would just go to her chambers and think about what she should do.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her. It was a man with dark skin and chin long black hair. He was sending her a creepy smile. Next to him stood King George. He had gotten rid of his mask, so Snow could see his cold grin.  
"I hope you don't intend to leave just now, your majesty. The night has only just begun." The stranger said to her.

Emma was excited, but not in a happy way, as the compass in her hand dragged her and Killian toward a woman in a white ball gown. "I think that is her." Emma whispered and motioned to Snow. Killian looked at her in disbelief. "Are you sure? I think this is…"

But just then, Regina stepped up to them and ordered them to step aside. Worried by her anxiousness, Robin followed her.

Killian and Emma were soon accompanied by Elsa and Liam, the two wanting to know what was going on.

Snow's wrist was held in a tight grip by the stranger standing with King George. Guards rushed towards them, trying to protect their Queen, but the stranger only waved his other hand and sent them flying through the air.  
Everyone in the ballroom gasped in shock and many people fled the room.

Regina stepped closer to the group. She was joined by August and Graham, who still had his hand in Zelena's.  
"Uncle, what are you doing? Let the Queen go." August pleaded in a determined voice as he slowly walked towards them.

But King George didn't pay any attention to him; he was only looking at Queen Snow. "All my life I watched your father, this sick, stupid and dishonoring excuse of a king run this country. I had hoped once he died, his kingdom would go to me, as he didn't have a male heir. But this stupid fool believed you could rule this kingdom. You never could. I have tried to take your kingdom with an army once, long before you were born, but I failed. So I thought of other ways to take your throne. And lately a little bird told me you had a little secret. And with my new friend Jafar here, it was no problem finding out; the sad little orphan girl Emma was your lovechild with this pathetic little shepherd David."

Emma gasped at this revelation, but no one paid any attention to her.  
"So I thought taking her would be the best way to make you surrender your throne. But then I thought, why go for the second best thing? Why not take the Queen instead?" King George ended with a villainous laugh.

Meanwhile Jafar was defeating every attacker who wanted to help Snow. Regina didn't dare to throw her magic at him, because he would very likely use Snow as his protection shield.

King George went on. "So once the Queen surrenders her crown, I might let her leave alive."  
Snow still struggled to get out of Jafar's grip. "You and I both know you will never let me leave alive." She spat out with pride.  
King George only grinned at her. "I'm afraid you are too smart for your own good." Then, he gave Jafar a sign.

Emma couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her new found mother was being captured, taken away and most likely murdered and there was nothing she could do about it. She had to do something, she needed to safe her!  
Jafar just waved his hand and a red cloud surrounded him, King George and Snow.  
Emma stepped forward and reached out her hands for her mother. She gasped a loud "No" and suddenly white light shot out of her hands, aiming for the cloud. But it was too late. They had disappeared.

David was surprised when he made it to the gates of the castle to not find guards there, but hysteric people storming out. But he had a mission. He needed to save the two women he loved with all his heart: his daughter and her mother. So he made his way past the people and into the castle.  
"So Jafar was right, the shepherd really was on his way here." King Stephan said as he slowly walked towards David. David was looking at the king in confusion, but knew he was a foe.

But before David could even draw the sword he had taken from Victor's horse, a few of King Stephan's men had knocked him out.

King Stephan looked pleased at the unconscious David. "Take him to my dungeon. I'm sure the Queen will be glad for the company." He ordered.

 _ **So, how did you like the twist? Yeah, I hate reading cliffhangers myself, but they make a story exciting.**_  
 _ **And I needed a magical villain, but the Dark One (Rumpel) was to obvious and this story doesn't like obvious (except with romance). So I went for the Once upon a time in Wonderland villain Jafar, because I really liked him as a villain.**_

 _ **Also I needed to make August King George's heir, so I could do one of my newest ships. You'll see.**_  
 _ **And I have no idea where the GreenHunter came from but I think it works.**_  
 _ **What did you think?**_


	10. To the rescue

**Chapter 10: To the rescue**

Snow tried not to gasp when the evil wizard Jafar pushed her forcefully into a dirty prison cell in a dungeon. She would not let them see any weakness.

"Whatever you plan, it will not work! I will be freed and you will all be defeated. Tell that to your king!" Snow snapped at him as he closed the cell door in front of her.

Jafar just glared at her. "I assure you, he is not my king. No one rules me but me." And without paying her any more attention, he went away, leaving her alone.

There were more cells around her, all empty. Either the dungeon had been prepared for her arrival or whoever owned the castle she was in, didn't make prisoners. At least not for long.

She shivered from the cold air, but there was nothing holding her warm beside her now torn and dirty ball gown. Snow ripped of a big part of her underdress and wrapped it around her shoulders to shield her bare arms from the cold.

All she could do now was sit here and wait. But the worst part was she knew King George knew about Emma. And maybe she would soon be his captive too. Her little baby girl.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Snow walked around the market place, trying to decide what to buy for her and David. She was so utterly in love with him. The last weeks had been heaven. He had indeed come back to her and stayed with her. They had worked on the cottage to make it a home for both of them. For their future together. It was strange; she hadn't known him for long, but she trusted him so completely._

 _David had promised that as soon as the next stock of wool from the farm was sold, he would visit the priest with her and marry her. The only problem was she still had not told him who she truly was. But before they got married she would do it. With every passing day, she grew more confident he would love her enough to not be mad at her about not telling him sooner._

 _Whether they would stay at the cottage or live in the castle, she really didn't want to think about. She just wanted to enjoy the moment, especially when she fell asleep in his arms and woke up with him gently kissing her face. They were basically married; there was nothing wrong about what they were doing. And how could something so good be wrong, especially when she was doing it with her true love?_

 _But the thought of going back to the castle, facing her father and Regina, haunted her. That must be why she had been feeling so sick lately._

 _Snow went to a cheese stand. She knew David loved cheese. But once she got closer to the stand and the friendly woman selling it, a disgusting smell hit her. She had to turn away slightly and focus on not throwing up._

 _The woman behind the stand chuckled in amusement. She walked up to Snow and held out a couple of berries to her._

 _"Take these." The woman said kindly. "They helped my stomach when I was pregnant. I remember quite well how the smells suddenly changed. Especially cheese, meat and milk."_

 _Snow looked at the woman in confusion. She wanted to reply she was certainly not pregnant, but then it hit her. The sickness, the dizziness, her sudden dislike for milk and now the smell of the cheese. And she also realized she had missed her last two periods._

 _She muttered a thank you to the woman and then rushed straight home._

 _In front of the cottage, David was loading his horse. He gave her a dazzling smile as soon as he saw her. "Mary, I didn't know you'd be home so early. I'm afraid I'm just leaving now. Have to get some supplies for my mother. But I'll be back before nightfall." He put his arms around her and put a soft and gentle kiss on her lips._

 _Snow wanted to tell him right away they were having a baby, but she just nodded. This exciting news was not something to say in a rush. It could wait. She would prepare him a special dinner and then tell him the good news. Nothing would keep them apart, so a few hours wouldn't matter._

 _"Alright. And tonight, I will tell you some exciting news." Snow promised, cuddling into his embrace._

 _David gently ran a finger through her hair. "Who knows, maybe we will have more news to celebrate tonight. When I deliver the supplies to my mother, I might ask her for her wedding ring. She always says 'true love follows this ring'. And it could lead me nowhere but to you."_

 _He pulled her in for another long and passionate kiss. "I'll see you tonight, my sweet love." He said cheerfully once he was settled on the saddle._

 _Snow watched him as he rode off. With a smile, she decided to go back to the market and buy cheese for David, however it might smell to her. She would prepare the perfect dinner to celebrate the beginning of their future life together. As a family._

 _*Flashback ends*_

…

Regina cursed while running around the room, trying to think of what to do.

Every guest had left the castle beside Elsa, Liam, Killian, August, Graham and Emma.

Elsa went to the terrified Emma. "Emma, what was that? What did that man talk about?" Elsa asked in concern as Emma tried to understand what had happened herself. Killian had wrapped his arms comfortingly and protectively around her.

Just then, Regina realized the strangers in the room. She approached Elsa, her expression anything but friendly. "I'm sorry, your majesty, but as you see we have serious issues here. So I have to ask you to leave." Regina said threateningly. Robin stepped to her side, trying to calm her down, but Liam had already stepped in front of his Queen.

"Do not dare to speak to her majesty in such a manner. We are going nowhere, with all due respect." Respect was not really what shone through his tone. But no one was allowed to speak to Elsa that way. Not while he lived.

Elsa put her hand to his shoulder to gently push him aside and talk to the raging Regina herself.

"Excuse Captain Jones for his tone, but he is right. We have every right to be here. As I understand it, Queen Snow's only child is Emma. And Emma is our friend and we will not leave her alone right now. We will help her to get her mother back." The blonde Queen nodded towards Emma, who was still in shock, hiding in the comfort of Killian's arms.

Regina's rage was forgotten for a moment and she approached the young woman. "You are Emma." the Queen Dowager whispered. Emma looked up to the woman before her, but not entirely leaving her boyfriend's embrace. Though it had not been a question, she nodded.

Regina gave Emma a weak smile and stepped closer. "I have not seen you since I had to carry you away from your mother. Her cries of despair from the hurt of losing you still haunt me."

Emma had a million questions to this woman who had somehow something to do with her mother giving her up. But right now, she had to focus on her mother's abduction.

"Now I understand what that light magic blast earlier was. You are obviously a child of true love. A very strong true love, as it seems. That can create such a magic." Regina went on.

"Magic? You mean I have magic?" Emma asked in confusion. She looked at Killian for comfort. He gave her a weak smile, caressed her back and then buried his face in her hair, putting kisses to her head.

"Strong magic, it seems. That can be quite useful for the rescue mission we have to get into." Elsa cut in, putting her hand on Emma's arm in reassurance.

Before the Jones brothers could voice their protest about their loved ones having a part in a dangerous rescue mission, the ballroom doors flew open.

Everyone prepared for an attack, but it was Victor and Red. Emma immediately ran to her friend and wrapped her arms around her. "Red, you won't believe what happened! Who my mother is!" Emma began after a moment. Red only shook her head. "I already heard. The handsome doctor told me on our way here. And the guards told us about the attack. Are you alright?"

Emma nodded, still a bit overthrown by her emotions. Half an hour ago, she didn't even know who her mother was, but now she had been abducted and Emma might never get to see her again. She didn't understand how she could be so worried about someone she in fact didn't know. But she was.

"But what are you doing here, Red?" Emma asked after a moment. Red looked over to Victor before she answered.

"It's a long story, but right now we need to get to the important point. It seems not only your mother was kidnapped. I was looking for you when I met David. Your father, as it seems. I was with him when he learned you are his daughter and that King George was after you. He rushed to the castle. But outside of the palace, we found the magical horse he took. He made it here, but he is not with you. And I doubt he found the ballroom. So I'm afraid it looks like they took him, too."

…

David was still dizzy from the hit he had received earlier. His head hurt like hell, but that didn't matter now. Now he had to figure out how to get away from here. Two guards were dragging him along a dark passage. There were only a few lit torches along the way.

He studied the two guards escorting him. If someone would attack and capture him, he had always thought it would be King George. But the man who had talked to him in the castle had not been him and these men were not King George's. There were quite a few kingdoms with power driven kings around who didn't approve of Queen Snow's reign, but very few who were stupid and cruel enough to attack right in her castle. So he assumed it was King Stephan. There had been rumors in his village there was an alliance between the two kings. King George had problems with the wealth of the kingdom and King Stephan was said to have problems with a sorceress terrorizing him. The perfect match to fight Queen Snow. King George would get her kingdom, more importantly her riches, and King Stephan would get the sorcerer King George had capture some time ago, controlling him with an unknown magical object. David never believed rumors, but he was afraid those were true indeed.

If he was really a captive of King Stephan, he had to escape right away. King George might torture his prisoners for days and weeks, but King Stephan was said to burn his prisoners alive. To make sure they were not dragons, he claimed.

David took a shot and elbowed his guards in the stomach. One of them fell to the ground. But before he could run away, the other guard got back up and caught him. The guard gave him another hard knock to the head and David's world went black again.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"And you sure it works?" Mary asked him skeptically as he put the pendant into her hand._

 _"It does, sweetheart. It has been in my mother's family for generations. And it has never failed. Please try it." David begged, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He had kept the pendant in his pocket for a few weeks before he showed it to her. He didn't want to scare away a girl he had just met by suggesting to her to find out the gender of their future child. But now he knew her well enough to know it wouldn't make her run away screaming._

 _After a look into David's begging eyes, she sighed deeply. "Alright, let's try it."_

 _She held out her hand and let the pendent swing over it. "So? What does it say?" she asked after a moment._

 _David grinned at her with pure joy. "It says we will have a girl."_

 _*Flashback end*_

…

Regina had vanished to her vault to find out where exactly Snow was being held captive. August had accompanied her, saying he might have a way to help.

Killian and Red were busy comforting Emma, Zelena was running around the castle with Graham to put up protection spells and Robin was busy talking to the guards about preparations to protect the castle from another attack.

Elsa just wanted to walk to Robin to ask how she could help, when Liam stopped her.

"You are not going to come along." He said in a final tone. The tone of a captain that silenced even the most rebellious sailor seemed to have no effect on Elsa.

"You are not ordering me around. You seem to forget I am your Queen!" She protested. There was little she hated more than being told what to do. And Liam usually never dared to do something like this.

"Exactly, you are the Queen! Your life is way too valuable to risk. This is a job for trained soldiers and not for you." He practically yelled at her.

"I have magic and can fight for myself just fine. Emma is my friend and I'm not leaving her alone. And even if something does happen to me, my sister and her newborn son are my heirs, so there is no danger to Arendelle." Elsa tried to walk past him, but Liam pulled her back forcefully. Rage shone in his eyes and his expression was hard.

"You, foolish woman, you think this is all the reason your life is valuable? Because you are the Queen? You are far more than just that! And I will not let you endanger yourself like this! You mean too much to so many people. To your sister! To your brother in-law! To your aunt!" His screaming stopped and his face got gentle as he whispered: "To me."

Tears welled up in Elsa's eyes, but she held them back. "I appreciate your concern, but I am not staying behind. Nothing you can do will make me stay."

Liam sighed deeply and dropped his head. His Queen was brave and headstrong, part of why he loved her, but he knew there was no talking back. He let go of her hand and said. "Alright then. Forgive me, your majesty, for my harsh words. I'm just concerned with your safety. But I guess I have to stay right by your side if I want you to be protected."

Elsa smiled mischievously. "I'm afraid so, too, Captain."

Regina and August came back to the hall, making everyone look up to them.

"We found out where they are holding Snow captive and apparently David, too. They are in King Stephan's castle." Regina explained. Everyone was shocked, knowing the rumors about his treatment of his prisoners.

Now August cut in. "I have a way into his castle. My friend, well girlfriend in fact, knows her way around his castle. She will get us in. She also told me about a magical weapon he has recently gotten. From a deal with the Dark One, it seems. An urn that can capture beings with magic in it."

Robin, Liam and Killian looked to their loved ones in despair.

Emma stepped up to Regina. "Well then, we have no time to waste. Let's go save my parents."

…

"I hope the rats eat you tonight!" The guard David had kicked to the ground commented with amusement as he was throwing David into a dark and dirty cell. Before he locked the door, David tried to break out, but it was no use.

His head was still hurting from several punches, so he sank to the ground. Next to him, he heard gasping. He turned around, preparing for a fight, but he just saw a dark haired woman in a white dress, sitting in the cell next to his. The woman came closer. His eyes fell to hers, while his brain was trying to figure out if this was reality.

"David? Is that you?" Snow asked in a weak and tear filled voice.


	11. Deep in the dungeons

_**So, this is a chapter with a bit angst (prepare your tissues). I hope you like it. And sorry about yesterday, I uploaded the chapter but the text was strange and not reable, so I had to delete it and could only fix this today.  
**_

 _ **And thanks to my beta musicalfreak22 :)**_

 _ **...**_

 **Chapter 11: Deep in the dungeons**

"Down here is a secret passage. Not even the guards know about it. It should be safe to enter this way." Lily explained. She was a young dark brown haired woman with dark eyes that occasionally flashed yellow. Lily was part-dragon, and possessed magic. She had welcomed them after they had stepped through one of Regina's magical mirrors into this kingdom. They had come out somewhere close to Maleficent's castle, Lily's mother, the sorceress that fought against King Stephan constantly.

August had explained on their way to the castle that King Stephan had had an affair with Maleficent with no intention to marry her or love her. Instead, he had married the wealthy heiress of the kingdom, Briar Rose, and ruled the kingdom for her and after her passing for his still underaged daughter Aurora, who would turn eighteen soon.

The outcome of his affair with Maleficent was Lily. Her existence and King Stephan's paternity had been kept a secret by both Stephan and Maleficent. Lily had had enough one day and had run off to see the world, much like Emma. On her journey, she had met August, and the two had fallen in love with each other. They had wanted to marry, but then Prince James had died and King George summoned August to his court as he was his heir now. But Lily and August had not given up on their love and kept on seeing each other.

Lily was glad to help get into the castle as she despised her father for his cruelty and hoped her sister, a girl of almost eighteen, would soon rule the country.

Zelena, Graham and Victor had stayed at the Misthaven castle, protecting the castle and the kingdom. Victor already made preparations to care for Queen Snow after her imprisonment.

Robin had made sure they were all prepared and had gathered together the best weapons the castle held.

Regina tested the gate to the secret passage for any spells. When she cleared the air, August, Liam and Robin went in first to check for opponents. After a while, Emma, Elsa, Lily, Red, Regina and Killian followed.

"I'm afraid we are a large number of people for a surprise attack." Killian whispered jokingly to Emma as they went through the passage. But Emma didn't smile. She was so worried about her parents; Killian wished he could do something for her. But the only thing he could do right now was to hold her hand and help her find her parents.

Once they were all in, they gathered together. "Lily and I will stay here to make sure we can all make a safe escape." August whispered to everyone. Lily, Regina and Elsa all had magic mirrors so they could all stay connected. Regina agreed to the plan before turning her attention to Red.

"You said you could find them. Then show us what you have, wolf girl."

Red didn't pay any attention to her, but focused for a moment. Everyone watched her in silence as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, determination shone in her eyes. "They are this way. Come on."

Everyone followed Red, leaving August and Lily at their post.

After a while, Red stopped. "Someone is coming," she said nervously, before anyone could ask what was going on.

"Look at all of you. You are so noble to come to their rescue. But I'm afraid I can't let you pass." Jafar said with a wicked grin as he approached the group.

Regina instantly prepared a fireball in her hand and Elsa let her ice magic flow. But their attacks were defeated by Jafar without much effort. "If this is all you got, you won't save the Queen, but be imprisoned along with her." He laughed. Every arrow Robin shot, every attack Liam and Killian tried, nothing got through. They tried taking him all together, but even that was put down with a wave of his hand.

"I must say you bore me. Which one of you should I kill first?" Jafar made an ivy green ball in his hand and looked around. Then, his gaze landed on Elsa. "Why not a queen first," he declared with an evil smile and threw the ball at her.

A sharp cry was heard from Elsa, but not because she got hit by the magic. Liam had thrown himself in front of her to protect her from the magical attack and had been hit by the ball in his chest.

Elsa and Killian fell at Liam's side. Jafar let out triumphant laugh. But before he could prepare another attack, Emma looked at him in rage. Her friend and her love were hurt by Liam being hurt and she was too. As she felt her anger flow up in herself, she felt her magic. By instinct, she reached out her hands and aimed at Jafar. The wizard couldn't protect himself from this attack and was thrown against the wall, landing on the ground, unconscious.

Meanwhile, Elsa held Liam in her arms looking down at him. "Why would you do that? You idiot, how could you do that?" She yelled at him in pain, while stroking his head.

Liam was breathing heavily and tried to keep his eyes open. He looked up at Elsa, his weak hand reaching for her face. "Because I could never watch you get hurt. I love you, Elsa."

Elsa sobbed deeply, tears streaming down her face. "And you think I want to watch you get hurt? You can't die, Liam Jones. Because I love you, too. Since the first moment I met you."

Killian cried freely as he watched his brother's breathing get weaker and weaker. Emma was holding his hand. She looked to Regina for help. "Can't you do anything?" Emma asked desperately. But Regina just shook her head.

"No, no, no." Elsa cried as Liam closed his eyes and his body grew heavier. "You can't leave me." She begged as her tears dropped down her face and onto Liam's lifeless face. Killian pinched his eyes together and buried his face in Emma's shoulder. Elsa cried heartbreakingly as she pulled his face close and placed a final kiss to his lips.

In this moment, a wave of bright light shot through the air. Everyone gasped in surprise as Liam took a deep breath and coughed then, as soon as Elsa's lips had left his. "If I had known almost dying was what it took to get you to kiss me, I would have done this ages ago," Liam joked as Elsa threw her arms around him. Emma felt Killian relax in her arms. His brother was back.

"As much as I hate to break up that lovely scene, we have somewhere to be and we are still in the castle of an enemy." Robin cut in after a moment.

Liam got up to his feet with the help of his brother, while Elsa went to freeze Jafar so he wouldn't attack them again. "Well then, let's go," Liam said. Killian shot his brother an angry look.

"No way. You are still recovering. You are not coming with us!" Killian said sternly. A look from Elsa was enough to show Liam he wouldn't win this fight. "You and Elsa get back to our castle. Doctor Whale will check you out and help you recover," Regina ordered.

Liam was indeed not happy he couldn't help more and leave his brother in the fight alone, but he was also glad he could take Elsa with him to safety, so he didn't complain when Elsa used her magic to transport them both back to the Misthaven Castle.

…

"Why are you here? Snow asked, concerned, as she sat down next to him. Only the bars of their cells divided her and the man she loved.

David tried to not look at her. He didn't need to ask her who she was. The years might have changed them both, but he would recognize her anywhere. "I was looking for you. And our daughter."

Snow looked at him in despair as she heard the anger in his voice. "David, it was not so easy. My father, he…he didn't want me to have Emma. He tried to poison me to make me lose her. I could only keep her because my friend saved me by hurting herself. She got me to safety and helped me so I could have her. But I couldn't keep Emma." After all those years, the memory of giving her baby girl away still hurt as bad.

Now David's head shot up to glare at her. "Then why didn't you bring her to me? I could have raised her. She wouldn't have grown up all alone, thinking we were dead or didn't want her. I could have been her father!"

Snow let him scream at her. She felt she deserved it. "It was your mother that gave us away to my step mother. She told her where we were hiding. She didn't want you to be with me. Do you really think she would have let you keep Emma? I couldn't take the risk of her telling my father who Emma was. I don't want to know what he would have done to you. She might have done all this to protect you, but I couldn't trust her. And I thought Emma would have a good home." Snow explained in a weak voice. "And not searching for one of you has taken all the will power I had. If I had known you were together, I wouldn't have been able to keep myself from seeing you two," she added in a whisper.

"I don't see what would have been bad about it. And once your father died, you could have come looking for us. Emma and I didn't know about each other and we didn't know who you truly were, but you could have found us," David went on bitterly.

"I had hoped you were both happy. Having your own happy families, living good lives. I didn't want to tear you…her away from that. And how could I expect you to still love me after all these years? I thought it was too late," Snow leaned against the bars, no longer able to hold back her tears. "Now, because of me, you will die. Maybe Emma, too. And I didn't even have a chance to see her one last time."

David reached out for her hand between the bars. "Emma is an amazing young woman. She has your eyes and your stubbornness. I loved her the moment I saw her. I just didn't know why."

Snow's face lit up as David spoke with an absent smile. "You met her?" He nodded.

"I met her when she was hiding from King George." David explained while still holding Snow's hand.

"Tell me everything you know about her, please." Snow begged. David chuckled and started to talk.

…

As they followed Snow's and David's trail deeper into the dungeon, they suddenly were faced with King Stephan and King George' guards. None of them seemed to have magic, so a wave of Regina's hand seemed to be enough. Though none of the guards possessed magic, the kings had been sure to protect their knights from Regina's magic by enchanting their shields.

Regina growled in annoyance. But Robin went to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Leave this to us, milady. You take Emma and rescue the Queen."

Red nodded. "Snow and David are just a bit further down this way. Go get them; we will make sure we will all get back out."

Emma didn't like the plan, but Killian whispered a soft "I love you" to her and pushed her after Regina.

Regina and Emma went through the next door, just to find King George and King Stephan waiting for them. The two men were standing in front of a large mirror. Regina eyed it in fear.

"What is it?" Emma asked in a quiet voice.

"A mirror to trap souls in it. The souls are trapped as long as the mirror exists, even if that means eternity," Regina answered.

"And if you smash it?" Emma asked.

"Then the people inside it die." Emma understood Regina's fear.

"I'm glad you two made it here. We were waiting for you. The lovely Emma will be in the mirror along with her parents and the Evil Queen Dowager will be stuck in this urn for all time." King Stephan explained in triumph. He waved with the urn he was holding in his hands.

"And then, the kingdom will be mine," King George added. But King Stephan didn't seem so pleased about this comment.

"Now that I'm thinking about it, that really doesn't seem fair. I have to put in my men, have to make a deal with the Dark One and all of this just to borrow your wizard slave? Why not just take him?" King Stephan said, now turning to King George.

"Why don't we first take care of the ladies and then figure out a reasonable reward for you." King George suggested, not able to hold back his anger.

"Reward? I am not your servant. I am a king!" King Stephan protested.

King George snickered at him. "You just married a queen and now you are holding the throne warm for your daughter. You are no king, just a pawn. Now put that witch into the urn, you idiot." King George demanded.

"When I say now, we both aim our magic at them and we throw them into the mirror, alright?" Regina whispered to Emma while the two men fought. Emma nodded. She focused on her parents she wanted to save, her friends she wanted to protect and on Killian. Killian, who she wanted to spend her life with.

Her hands suddenly glowed from the magic. She realized it had not been the compass that had glowed, but she had made it glow with her magic.

The kings, both so obsessed with power that they couldn't stick together in the end, were so caught up in the fight, that they just realized Emma and Regina were throwing them into the mirror, when it was already too late. They screamed in despair but nothing helped them. They were trapped inside the glass, knocking on it to get out, screaming at each other.

Regina went to destroy the urn, when Emma suddenly saw Jafar appear out of thin air.

"You didn't think I was held back by your little friend's ice magic did you?" He laughed. Emma and Regina both put up their hands to defend themselves. But Jafar didn't pay much attention to them. Instead he turned to the mirror, and with a pull of his hand, a purple lamp, his magic lamp, appeared in his hand.

"As these are the last words you'll ever hear, mark this. No one messes with Jafar!" He said in a cold voice facing King George. Then Jafar fisted his hand and the mirror shattered to the ground.

As Emma and Regina watched the pieces fall in shock, Jafar turned to them. "I guess I owe you ladies a thank you. But that is not my style. So instead I will do what I usually never do and let you and your friends live. I hope we never see each other again."

But before he could disappear, Regina grinned at him. "And you should know something, too. Never ever mess with me!" And with that, she sucked him and his lamp into the urn.

…

"I'm sure King George won't get Emma. She is so strong. And Killian certainly protects her with his life." David assured Snow. They were sitting across from each other holding each other's hands,

"I just hope you're right. I don't want anything to happen to her. And you, too. I wish you didn't have to die because of me." Tears were streaming down Snow's face. David looked at her with a smile and reached out to her cheek. He wiped her tears away and caressed her cheek.

"Snow, I don't know if we will die here. But I know that I would pay that price if I had to. Being dragged here granted me the chance to see you again. And that is worth everything."

Snow leaned her head against the bars of the cells. "Oh David, I have never stopped loving you. Not for a moment. And I thought of you every single day. I'm so glad I didn't have to marry someone else. All I ever wanted was to be with you. And I love you. Always. No matter what anyone thinks about us. I love you with all my heart, just as much as the last time I saw you, maybe even more."

They reached out for each other and kissed, as good as they could manage with the bars separating them.

They separated only when they heard a distant "seriously?" Snow gasped. "Regina, is that you?"

Regina and Emma made their way through the dark towards the cells. Regina waved her hand, breaking the locks and making the doors fly open.

Snow immediately ran to wrap her arms around her friend. Regina held Snow tight to her for a moment, so relieved her friend was okay. Then she let go of her and pushed Snow towards the other two people in there.

Snow just needed to look at the way David wrapped his one hand around the young woman's back and the other hand holding onto her head gently, clawing his fingers into the long blonde hair, to know this was her daughter. Their daughter.

"Emma," Snow gasped. She carefully walked towards Emma and David.

Emma's tear filled eyes looked up to her, torn between happiness and sadness. "Mom."

That was all it took for Snow to wrap her arms around her daughter.

A few weeks ago, Emma was just a sad orphan girl with few friends. But now, she was standing in the middle of a foreign dungeon, wrapped into an embrace with her parents.

 _ **So, now there is only the reunion left and to see what becomes of the relationships. Prepare for fluff. That will be the last chapter of this story.  
**_


	12. Even more than what Ive been looking for

_**Hey guys, so this is the last chapter of the story. This story took a lot longer than I thought and didn't went the way I first planned, But I think it turned out okay. I wanted to do something unusual, taking the characters and show them in a way you have not quite seen them before. And I hope you liked it.**_

 _ **I want to thank everyone who commented, faved or followed this story and of course everyone who read it. It makes me really happy to see that some people enjoy my writing and like my stories.**_

 _ **And of course a big thanks to my amazing beta musicalfreak22, who motivated me to writing again sometimes and always kept my spirit up with telling me my chapters were good.**_

 _ **...**_

 **Chapter 12: Even more than I've been looking for**

The next day, everyone was sitting in the Misthaven Castle at the dining table. Regina and Snow had spent the morning telling everyone what had led to Emma being given away.

"I am so happy we found each other, Emma. Believe me, if I had known you had been unhappy, I would have taken you back right away." Snow assured her daughter as they sat together. Emma happily took her mother's hand. She had been mad at her at first, but after the explanation, she decided to just focus on being happy with her parents.

"If I had told you where she was, you would have taken her back right away." Regina cut in, teasing.

Snow chuckled. "You're right. But it was for everyone's safety you did that. So thank you, Regina, for everything you have done for me. For us. You've always only wanted the best for me, and I love you for that."

Regina was embarrassed by so much affection, so she went back to teasing her sister for flirting around with Graham. August and Lily had taken off that morning, as August was now the King and had to take over his late uncle's kingdom and fix it. Snow had no doubt he would get the kingdom back to being great and full of happy and loyal people in no time.

…

David had no desire to return to that kingdom. He had sent a message to his mother telling her he was safe and staying away for some time. He was too mad at her for keeping him away from his true love. If his anger had faded, he would have visited her and talked it out. But for now, he was enjoying being around the women he loved most. Getting to know everything about his daughter was his favorite past time. Well, except for making out with her mother, of course.

Later that day, he sat together with Killian. "I can't thank you enough for helping my daughter and bringing her to me. If it hadn't been for you, I might have never met her. King George would have found her and…" But he was interrupted by Killian, who couldn't bear that thought.

"But she is with you now. She has everything she ever dreamed of. And I'm happy for it. I apologize for being so rude when we first met. I didn't know in what way you loved her and assumed you loved her in the same way I did." David just chuckled and patted Killian's back.

"Can't blame you. I didn't know what it was either, at that time. And it was only a sign you would protect her with all you have, which you did."

Killian gave him an absent minded smile.

…

"You really shouldn't nurse me." Liam complained when Elsa sat down with a bowl of soup next to him. True love's kiss might have saved him, but Jafar's magic had been so strong Victor had ordered a few days of bed rest to Liam.

Elsa only chuckled. "You'll have to get used to that, Liam. Because I'm not going anywhere, ever. You're stuck with me."

Liam didn't look so playful anymore. "Elsa, I love you and I know you love me. But this can't be. I'm not worthy of you." But his serious, and heartbroken, look didn't impress her.

"You realize my brother-in-law used to be an ice deliverer? I think a Captain of the Royal Navy doesn't have to look ashamed next to that. And the most important thing you should care about is that I love you. And I choose you. You don't want to disobey your Queen, do you?"

Now the playful smile was back on his face. He put the bowl aside and wrapped his arms around Elsa. "As my Queen commands." Then he kissed her deeply, not noticing his brother coming in through the door and quickly stumbling out again.

…

In the evening, Snow, David and Emma sat together with Regina in the hall. Snow's maid Belle had brought out an old looking book, holding the laws of the kingdom.

"What is that for?" Snow asked in confusion. David nodded in agreement while stroking Snow's hand he was holding.

"Well, my purpose to bring Emma back was originally to make sure you, Snow, didn't have to marry someone and produce an heir." Regina explained while searching for something in the book.

Emma looked at her mother in confusion. Regina couldn't mean what Emma was thinking she did. She was only a common girl. Maybe she was the daughter of the Queen, but that didn't make her a princess. Or did it?

"Right now, Emma is illegitimate. But I found a way to make her the heiress." Regina went on. "It is simple, really. All it takes for Emma to be legitimate is for her parents to get married."

Snow and David laughed at that. "Well, there is no way to keep me from marrying her. I'm never gonna let this woman go again." David declared passionately.

"Only one problem, mister. You can't propose to a queen. She has to propose to you." Snow teased him.

"Now I know what has held this Jones boy back all this time," David joked.

…

Regina gave the book back to Belle. Everything had turned out alright in the end and now she had a wedding to plan. Snow had only given her a week to do so, but she had no doubt she could easily do that. She was so happy everything had turned out so perfectly for Snow. She truly deserved that.

"Now that everything is solved, does that mean we can start our life together?" Regina smiled as she heard Robin's voice behind her. For the first time in years, she felt so happy and knew she deserved to be that happy. And she didn't mind showing it to everyone around her.

"Well, unfortunately I have a royal wedding to plan. But you are welcome to help me. I'm sure the Queen won't need your services tonight. And maybe after that you can take me out for a late night picnic in the gardens." Regina suggested.

"I couldn't think of anything better. Well, I could think of quite a few things better, but they all involve you." Robin gave back. He didn't get a chance to say anything more as Regina was already kissing him senseless.

…

"I can't believe I'm so happy. I have you and our daughter back. And in a few days, I'll finally marry you," Snow said between kisses. David didn't have the nerve to wait until Belle had undressed Snow, so the maid had been sent away. David was ripping down her dress, but Snow couldn't care less. In fact, she enjoyed how this man was so desperate for her after all those years. Just as desperate as she was for him.

"You'd better believe it. Because I'm not going anywhere. And I also don't intend for Emma to be an only child." He said with a smirk as he pushed the torn dress down Snow's body.

"Oh right, she won't. That's why I told Regina to be fast with the wedding preparations. Because I couldn't hold back for anything in the world. Good thing I told Belle not to wake us tomorrow, because I intend to keep you up all night long." Snow claimed when she tore David's shirt off.

…

Emma was really thrilled at the prospect of her parents getting married, but not so much of the prospect of being a princess. And as the law of this kingdom lay, she was Crown Princess, the next Queen of Misthaven, even if her parents had a son one day.

She wandered around the gardens of the palace, her new home, running into the person she wanted to see more than anyone else in the world.

Killian was sitting on a bench, lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice her until she was sitting down next to him. She laid her head down to his shoulder and sighed in comfort.

"I never understood why Liam didn't tell Queen Elsa about his feelings. I never understood why he wouldn't see himself worthy to marry her. Now I do." Killian whispered in a sad voice.

Emma's head shot up. "Why would you say that? Nothing has changed between us!" Emma said desperately, well aware that was not really the case.

"Emma, you will be Queen one day and I…" But she didn't let him swim in his self-pity. Instead she looked at him with determination in her eyes.

"You listen to me, Killian Jones. I love you with all my heart. And if me being a princess and future queen of this kingdom means you won't be with me, then I will give it all away. I'll tell my parents they'll have to produce a new heir. Something I'm very sure they are working on as we speak. This title means nothing to me. You loved me before I knew all this. You loved me the moment you first saw me. And I, you. My parents let something come between their true love and I'm not making that same mistake. I'm not asking you to marry me right away, but I want to spend my life with you. I want to see the world with you. I thought I always knew what I've been looking for, but I didn't until I met you."

Killian let Emma happily wrap her arms around him. "So what is it going to be, Killian?"

"I'm sure you will be an amazing queen one day. And if my brother can marry a queen, so can I. One day in the future. Besides, there are a lot of people getting married before we do."

…

~5 years later~

"I didn't think they would ever get married," Snow said from the table, caressing her rounded stomach.

"Please, it was only a matter of time," Regina exclaimed from next to her.

"I hadn't even noticed there had ever been a spark between them," Liam said, drinking a sip of wine.

"Please, brother, you never see what's obvious," Killian teased his older brother beside him.

They all looked over at the happy couple dancing, Ruby and Victor.

It was the last wedding of many.

Snow and David had been the first to get married. It only seemed fair, given they had been waiting the longest for this. Their wedding had been a really small event. Only their closest friends had joined them as they made the vows they had been waiting to say for over eighteen years.

And only eight months and three weeks later, they had welcomed their son Neal. A year and a half after him, their second daughter Eva was born. And currently, Snow was pregnant again with twins, as the doctor claimed.

The next wedding that had happened about half a year after the first wedding, was a true royal wedding. Arendelle's Queen Elsa was marrying Captain Liam Jones. His best man and brother had teased him all day long, claiming he had swallowed fireflies as his smile was blinding everyone with its brightness.

Liam's smile had been even brighter when Liam and Elsa had welcomed their daughter Madeline two and a half years later. That day, Killian in fact didn't mock his brother, as he was too excited to meet his niece.

Robin and Regina were the next to get married after that, naturally. It had been a small affair in the Royal Gardens of the Misthaven palace. The only one more excited than the bride and groom had been the son of the groom, little Roland. He was overjoyed to have Regina join his family and be his new mother. And Regina not being called 'Dowager Queen' any longer was just the final piece to send Regina over the top from happiness.

As the two of them thought it was impossible for Regina to get pregnant, soon after their wedding, they adopted an orphan boy two years older than Roland, Henry. Their life was perfect together as a family until one day, they discovered Regina was pregnant. They had been afraid by their sons' reactions, but they were both overjoyed to welcome another sibling. So in addition to their two wonderful boys, they now had a little baby girl named Josephine.

And after August and Lily, Aurora and her true love, prince Philip, and Zelena and Graham's weddings, it had finally been Emma and Killian's day.

Right after Liam and Elsa's wedding, the Jones brothers had to part. It was quite hard for them to be apart from each other as they had been together all their lives, but they both wanted to be with the women they loved. And as Emma and Elsa both had magic, the two couples communicated very often when they were not visiting each other.

It had not been easy for Emma to suddenly be a princess, but with her parents' help, and Killian's of course, she settled in quite quickly. And her favorite duty was to visit other places. She loved seeing the world and the best part was that she was sharing it with Killian.

The two of them had been in no rush to get married. Regina had often warned them, she didn't want another illegitimate child in the royal family. But that had not been a problem for them, much to David's delight.

When Emma turned 21, they had officially become engaged. Their wedding had been the event the whole kingdom had waited for, a real royal wedding. Regina had used all of her organization skills to make sure this wedding would never be forgotten. The whole kingdom had been overjoyed when they welcomed their first child, Princess Dawn.

And Dawn would certainly not be the last child the two of them would have. That thought made Killian smile as he watched Emma on the dancefloor swaying with their little girl in her arms.

He went up to them. Dawn sent a euphoric 'dada' his way and reached out her little arms for him. Emma chuckled as she gave over the dark haired, green eyed girl to her husband.

She laid her head on his shoulder, putting her arms around her husband and daughter. Then after a moment, she laughed.

"You know, I'm so happy I freed you from that net that day," she said, looking at him lovingly, and being even happier he was sending that look right back to her.

"Because doing that got me everything what I've been looking for. And more."

...

 _ **So, that's it. I hope you liked it and feel like everything is concluded. I'm thinking about writing a oneshot prequel about Elsa and Liam (and Killian), but not for some time.**_

 _ **If you liked this story, check out my other stories too. I'm going to get back to my oneshot collections now (if not another idea for a longer story comes to me ;) )**_

 _ **Thanks for reading :)**_


End file.
